<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dome by Kallious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413833">The Dome</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallious/pseuds/Kallious'>Kallious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Long, Loss of Virginity, Marichat, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Two Shot, Underage Sex, adrienette - Freeform, alright alright I hear you, heres another chapter ya horny freaks, no reveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallious/pseuds/Kallious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paris is attacked by a deadly, sex obessed Akuma who traps her victims in otherwise inescapable domes. "If you value your life, you’ll fuck like your life depends on it! There is no other escape!" Marinette gets caught with Chat Noir with no sign of Ladybug coming to save them... they have to do what they have to do...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>719</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bell rang out clear and powerful, signaling the end of the school day on Friday afternoon. The students of Francoise Dupont began filing out of their respective classroom and out into the clear, sunny 60 degree weather of mid February.  </p><p>Marinette Dupain-Chang gathered her textbooks, shoving them into her petite pink backpack lazily and slinging the bag over one shoulder. Beside her, her best friend Alya Cesaire was doing the same; closing the flap of her blue courier bag. Their classmates spoke boisterously, excited energy flickering in the air amongst them at the approaching holiday this weekend. Questions of one’s plans, laughter, and chatter were exchanged as everyone slipped out of the door.  </p><p>Marinette and Alya were among the last to leave the room except for Mylene and Ivan who sat in the back whispering quiet sweet words to each other. Marinette caught sight of them just before stepping out into the hallway and something inside her chest ached, pulling tight and painfully. </p><p>“Come on, girl.” Alya encouraged just a few feet ahead. Marinette nodded, breaking her eyes away from the couple who wore their happiness on their faces. She wished for that for herself, honestly. Most of her days in the last couple years were spent pining for the boy whose face covered nearly every billboard in Paris. And no, it wasn’t some random celebrity movie star or singer lightyears away from her reach, though sometimes she wished he were. Unfortunately, the subject of her affections sat in front of her in Miss Bustier’s class 5 days a week. </p><p>Adrien Agreste, son of the local wealthy fashion mogul, Gabriel Agreste. Adrien himself is a part time model for his father’s company, and a local celebrity in his own right. Or... perhaps a little more than local. Adrien’s face was world known. He often flew out of the country, missing school for a few weeks on end, to attend fashion shows, photo shoots, paid appearances, and such.  </p><p>Adrien is rich, devastatingly handsome, popular, and <em> kind  </em>above all. The latter attribute being the leading constitute to why Marinette developed and still nursed her helpless crush.  </p><p>Every time she ever made contact with him in any way, he is exceptionally kind to her, taking time out to ask her how her day has been and wishing her well. She lived for any ounce of attention he fed her. She could play it cool –<em> what she considered cool </em>—long enough for him to depart with a soul crushingly beautiful grin and wave, but as soon as he closed the door of his limousine, she lost it... Every. Time.  </p><p>Marinette usually needed to be dragged or pushed back to her home, the bakery across the street from the school, by Alya. She was too much of a wreck of love-stricken sickness; squealing and sighing interchangeably. Alya was used to the sight by now and took it upon herself to always take on ‘Marinette duty’ when she knew Adrien would be around.  </p><p>Nights in Marinette’s room were spent practicing Adrien’s poster that she worshipped above her bed. She had more, of course, scattered around her room, but the one above her bed was her favorite. Adrien’s award winning smile as he leaned over and posed for the camera while dressed in a high fashion steel gray tuxedo. Every time she saw it, it sent her heart into spirals. She pictured him in the same attire as he stood at the head of the altar on their wedding day.  </p><p>As if that would ever happen. </p><p>Marinette and Alya walked down the concrete steps outside of the school together, chatting casually about their weekend plans. Apparently Alya and her boyfriend, Nino Lahiffe had plans for Valentine’s Day this Sunday and she was ecstatically telling her best friend about the special night she had prepared for him.  </p><p>“Black, see through, and <em> hot. </em> Do you wanna see a picture?” Alya pulled her phone from her back pocket.  </p><p>“Oh, that’s not necessary, I believe you.” Marinette frowned, waving her hands in front of her. Alya smiled at her friend’s reaction and put her phone away.  </p><p>“Think he’ll like it? I’ve never worn lingerie before.” The ombre haired brunette mused, biting her lip as she lost herself in her own fantasies. They were lingering outside of the school, waiting for Nino to finish speaking with Adrien so he could join Alya on her walk home. It became a habit since the first day they starting dating. Nino would walk 3 miles in the opposite direction of him home simply to make sure Alya got home alright. Marinette found that endearing and once again wished she had the same type of dedication from someone.  </p><p>“I'm positive. He’s crazy about you, you could wear a potato sack and he’d lose it.” The smaller, paler girl nodded assuredly to her friend. Alya liked that answer and smiled even wider.  </p><p>“I’ll have to test that theory and let you know how it works out.” </p><p>“Please don’t.” </p><p>Alya and Marinette laughed together just as Nino waved goodbye to Adrien and turned to walk in their direction. Behind Nino, Marinette caught sight of the golden haired boy. He was lean and tall, dressed more casually than he did in magazines. You would think he’s just a regular boy. That is... except for the shiny black limo he was forced to ride to and from school, the multimillion dollar mansion he lived in, the servants his father hired to care for his needs and even his ‘casual’ clothing that was worth more than Marinette’s entire wardrobe.  </p><p>Just a flicker of him before he left was all she needed anyway. Today wasn’t one of the days she had a chance to cross his path, but that’s okay, so long as she got to see his smiling face now.  </p><p>Nino was walking up the steps, opening his mouth to greet Marinette and Alya when a bright beam of red bigger than the Eiffel Tower shot up into the sky. In a matter of seconds, screams filled the city. Children around them began running; those who lived too far taking cover back in the school, while others ran across the street or ducked in local shops. Everyone knew what to do at this point. Run, hide, and wait for Chat Noir and Ladybug to get rid of the Akuma so they could go back to their lives. The number of tourists every year who visited Paris who weren't as adjusted to akumas were always easily identifiable. Sure, locals also freaked, especially if an attack is in the middle of the night or is particularly scary, but for the most part, they did well to respect Chat and Ladybug’s instructions to stay indoors. </p><p>“Let’s go!” Nino wasted no time, grabbing his girlfriend around the waist and pulling her back into the school. Alya resisted, already having whipped out her phone to record the action for her blog. Alya is not one of those well behaved citizens; constantly a thorn in Ladybug’s side, albeit a well beloved thorn. </p><p>The sky crackled loudly, the pink color spreading over the atmosphere and covering every inch of blue, tinting everything in sight a disorienting bubblegum color.  </p><p>Alya and Nino argued as she tried pushing away from him to run toward the source of the Akuma and he scolded her for acting for recklessly. Marinette was slow to action as she watched the sky bleed, but the sounds of her friends in her ears reminded her of her duties. She felt her Kwami stir restlessly in the tiny purse she had strapped to her body. </p><p>“No, we’re <em> leaving!  </em>Come on, Mari!” Nino had Alya’s arm in an iron grip and was now gesturing to Marinette to join them as he pulled his agitated girlfriend through the double doors. Marinette tossed her head toward the street instinctively, looking for Adrien’s departing limousine. Only... the car still sat at the curb of the school. The door was wide open, the boy’s bag abandoned on the ground but no sign of the boy himself. Gorilla, Adrien’s bodyguard, was panicked, looking around for the boy as people scattered wildly around him.  </p><p>Fear struck Marinette’s heart.  </p><p><em> Why wouldn’t Adrien leave with his security? What if something happened to him already? Right in front of Ladybug herself and she did nothing to stop it.  </em> </p><p>“Mari!” A voice screamed her name, though she hardly registered it once the Akuma came into view. Those still in the vicinity screamed, some pushing into Marinette as they scrambled frantically into the school building.  </p><p>“I am Aphrodisia!” The Akuma screeched as she floated above the buildings on a mist of pink that dripped foul looking rouge goop in her path. “If you value your life, you’ll fuck like your life depends on it! There is no other escape! Until my <em> ungrateful  </em>husband decides to touch me again, you’ll all spend your withering days suffocating in my ambuscade!” She cackled, raising her hands high above her head and summoning blood red droplets falling from the sky.  </p><p>“Ha ha ha ha! You can't hide from me! My cravelings will find you, every single one of you!” </p><p>“Fuck, run!” Alya and Nino reached to grab Marinette but fell short when the girl dashed beyond their reach. “Marinette!”  </p><p>Marinette began sprinting away from her friends, eager to duck into the next closest alley or something.  </p><p>A terrified scream, one familiar to Marinette’s ears, forced her to turn around just as the droplets that fell from the sky began coagulating, forming itself into shiny, slug like masses. They raced toward Alya and Nino, opening their bodies to form sticky mouths that looked about to engulf the two teens.  </p><p>Instinctively, Marinette reached for the yoyo on her hip, reading to rip her friends out of harm's way, but... </p><p>There was no yoyo. Because Marinette was not Ladybug right now.  </p><p><em> Shit. I can save them once I transform, I just  </em> <em> gotta </em> <em> --  </em>Marinette thought not even a millisecond before Nino and Alya were encased in the jowls of the craveling. Its body dried and hardened, creating a bubble around her friends and then... silence.  </p><p>“Run, run, run as fast as you can!” Aphrodisia mocked, laughing manically as she flew over the city. One of her hands dramatically pointed down at a couple who were running hand in hand down the street and suddenly they were shot with the liquid and encased in a bubble.  </p><p>Okay... so avoid the ‘rain’ and the akuma’s sights.  </p><p>Marinette stumbled back in the direction she’d originally been running toward. The alley behind her parent’s bakery where her papa tossed the trash. While it faced the park on the other side of her home, and she could easily be seen by anyone nearby, there was also a sizeable dumpster that she could duck in to and transform.  </p><p>Cravelings blocked her path, gathering across the street after forming themselves. It almost looks like they... <em> smiled  </em>at her? She changed directions, her foot catching on the concrete and turning to propel her down the west street. People were running everywhere, some ducking into the nearest buildings, others finding hiding places in dumpsters. She huffed as she sprinted. Puddles of quickly forming cravelings were all around her, literally everywhere. The liquid was still falling from the sky, only adding to more area coverage so she could never fully escape them.  </p><p>One mature craveling cut her off at the corner just as she was about to reach a manhole where she could have gone to transform. Marinette grit her teeth, turning around to see a horde of the monsters racing toward her. Stopped to attack people that hid in buildings, but a majority of them were headed straight for her. </p><p>In her purse, Marinette’s Kwami yelled something that was too muffled to hear.  </p><p>“Hey!” A deeper voice called out to her. She couldn’t focus on whoever it was right now, instead she turned the corner, just barely missing the mature craveling that growled deep and menacingly at her. It flattened out on the street like any other puddle before reforming and chasing after her.  </p><p>It was only when a bus came skidding down the street that she stopped. The bus had been driving too fast and slipped on the substance that now polluted the streets of Paris. The bus spun, smacking hard into a nearby pole causing all of the windows in the vehicle to shatter. It was about to flip on to her and crush her under its weight when suddenly she was weightless. </p><p>Wind billowed through her hair and the sight that had been in front of her eyes just a second ago was quickly minimizing. She was flying above and away from the scene, much to the chagrin of the cravelings who looked up and glared at her retreating form. </p><p>“Glad I caught you when I did.” The voice from before huffed. She looked away from the site of what surely would have been her demise, and into the emerald eyes of her partner as he looked at her over his shoulder. </p><p>“Chat.” She stated, feeling relief quickly flood her at seeing him. He was quick to the scene even when she wasn’t. He landed on a rooftop couple of buildings away and set her down.  </p><p>“You should be more careful Mar—ehh... <em> girl.  </em>You could’ve died, you know.” He warned her, twirling his baton in his hand as he prepared to take off again. Marinette found steady footing on the roof, and nodded. She looked down at the streets below where people were still screaming and running as blood red creatures chased and locked them into hardened shells. The substance was still raining down from the sky and beginning to form tiny puddles up on the rooftop that they stood on. She couldn’t stay here talking to him. Soon the creatures would have enough solvent to form themselves. </p><p>“Yeah, I know. Thanks Chat.” She acknowledged, eyeing the quickly growing puddles warily.  </p><p>“You stay here where its safe. Me and Ladybug will have this over with pronto.” Chat flashed her a cocky smile. Her gaze fixed up to his face. Did he really not realize how these things work? She can't stay here... but she wouldn’t tell him that. The sooner he left, the sooner she could transform and join him. </p><p>Neither of them got that chance however, as Aphrodisia glided overhead, cascading them in the shadow of the dripping mist she rode.  </p><p>“Ah, there you are Chat Noir,” She spit his name like it tasted disgusting rolling off her tongue. “Where is your precious Ladybug, hm? I have <em> very special  </em>plans for you two.”  </p><p>Aphrodisia’s magenta colored face sneered at him. She was wide and round, shaped like a ball almost. She wore a dress of dripping scarlet liquid, likely the same that the cravelings were made of. The liquid oozed down her bodice, over the foggy mass she rode, and down onto the rooftop.  </p><p>“Run.” Chat whispered to Marinette, not looking at her as he looked up at the Akuma and readied himself to fight. One of his legs slid behind his body and his arms held his baton up, rigid in battle stance.  </p><p>“Give me your miraculous and I may just spare you delicious torture I’ve imposed on the pathetic citizens of the city.” Aphrodisia grinned with merlot colored teeth. <em> Yuck.  </em> </p><p>“Ha! Over my dead body! Ladybug will be here any minute, but not before I kick your a--” </p><p>“Chat, look o--!” </p><p>Chat was about to break into a sprint at Aphrodisia; his baton touched the rooftop but just before he had the chance to push off the ground, darkness enveloped both he and Marinette.  </p><p>A craveling coagulated faster thanks to the dribbling liquid from Aphrodisia, which only added extra fluid to the puddles. Marinette noticed only a second before she reacted. The mouth of a craveling opened up and was about to engulf her partner in its depths. She reacted before thinking, running to push him out of the way but instead catching herself in the trap along with him. </p><p>It was dark for a moment. The once rose colored hue that her eyes had grown accustomed to in the last few minutes was gone now. Marinette had pushed Chat to the ground, successfully trapping herself with him and not actually <em> helping  </em>as she’d intended. It was not the first time today she’d messed up. Her reaction to this akuma were devastatingly slow and for that, she missed multiple chances to transform and save her friends. </p><p><em> Adrien. </em> </p><p>Marinette pushed off of Chat, having landed on his chest and knocking them both to the ground... Or rooftop to be more specific. She scrambled to her feet, looking around as the grotesque liquid monster that attacked them settled and dried, forming a dome about the size of her bathroom. The floor beneath them coated in the same hardened liquid. She ran to the side, slamming her fist against the wall and quickly finding out that whatever the creature was made of was practically unbreakable.  </p><p>“Ow!” She screamed, pulling her hand back from the wall in agony as if she’d just punched a steel beam. Behind her, Chat was getting to his feet and watching in dread. Marinette looked up, her eyes scanning the ‘wall’ for any weak point she could take advantage of.  </p><p>“Well, this isn't quite what I had planned but at least you’re out of the way. Have fun, filthy cat!” Aphrodisia laughed from outside of the dome. There was a moment of silence as the reality of the situation settled and the tension grew. </p><p>FUCK. </p><p>Marinette couldn’t believe what she’d done. If she hadn't leapt to try to save her partner, she could possibly have transformed into Ladybug and saving Paris right now. But instead, she was stuck in a prison of... who knows what. Ladybug and Chat stuck together as an akuma wreaked havoc on the city, although one of them didn’t know that. </p><p>Chat and Marinette didn’t speak, instead deciding to focus on a way out. Chat pulled his baton back and launched it forward with as much force as he could muster, slamming it into the dome. Nothing happened. He tried a couple dozen more times in different spots on the walls, but the result was always the same. </p><p>“Damn.” Chat finally sighed tiredly, letting his arms drop. Marinette had been kicking at the shell as hard as she could when punching it didn’t work.  </p><p>“Don’t you have some kind of... destruction power, or something?” She asked him after a minute, trying to sound as much like a civilian as she could and not like a fellow miraculous holder who knew perfectly well what his power was. Chat perked up, the leather ears on his head twitching before settling back down. </p><p>“Yes, my cataclysm... but... there’s no guarantee it will break this and if I use it now, I’ll lose my transformation.” He pulled his lips tight, trying to think of another way.  </p><p>“Just do it. I won’t look.” Marinette encouraged, covering her eyes with her hand. Chat turned around, finally looking at her for the first time in a while. He wasn’t quite sure how long they’d been in here just trying to break out.  </p><p>“And if it doesn’t work? I just can't take that chance.” He stated firmly. “There’s gotta be another way. I’d rather we exhaust all of our options before we try that.”  </p><p>Marinette’s hand dropped from her eyes and she stared at him irritably. </p><p>“And if it <em> does  </em>work but we don’t try it, we’re just wasting time in here while that akuma runs loose.” She argued.  </p><p>“Ladybug will fix this alone, worst case scenario.” He eyed her, curiously noting the shift in her tone with him. He’d never known Marinette to have a little attitude, she always seemed too shy to ever speak out against someone. He... kinda liked it. </p><p>Marinette had nothing to say to that. No, Ladybug <em> wouldn’t  </em>fix this but she couldn’t tell him that. She had really screwed up.  </p><p>“We just gotta get comfortable until my lady resets everything. Just sit tight.” He talks to her like any other scared citizen and she almost found humorous. Almost. </p><p>She sighed, sliding to the ground. The second she closed her eyes she only saw one face: Adrien’s. She wished he was here right now instead... </p><p>Adrien. </p><p>Marinette’s eyes flew open when she remembered how he’d disappeared at the appearance of the Akuma. Not even his bodyguard knew where he was. Was he hurt? Was he stuck in one of these traps too? Was he... alive? </p><p>Adrien was still out there somewhere and she didn’t know if he was okay. Marinette began hyperventilating. </p><p>“Oh God.” She gasped, eyes flying open as she dragged in as much air as her lungs could handle. Anxiety quickly spread through her chest, locking her entire body in place. </p><p>Chat, who was unsuccessfully chipping at the dome with his sharp claws, turned at the sound of her ragged gasp. He saw her huffing in a panic, her hands bracing against the floor and a look of fear taking over her face.  </p><p>“Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay. Just breathe slowly.” He descended in front of her, taking a knee to meet her eye level. He looked into large cerulean eyes that were rimmed by thick black lashes. She focused on him, feeling tears pool at the edges of her vision. </p><p>“H-he’s out there somewhere. I-I don’t know where--” She gasped out, staring back at him. His eyes were almost the same color as Adrien’s and that brought her a little comfort. Adrien’s were more beautiful, of course, but Chat’s weren't bad. </p><p>“Who?”  </p><p>“My friend A-Adrien.” </p><p>Chat’s body stiffened briefly before he regained control and smiled reassuringly. That’s the Marinette he knew, always worried about everyone else.  </p><p>“Oh yeah, I scooped him up and took him home. He’s safe.” He lied smoothly, hoping that he could at least bring her a little peace. She looked to be exceedingly worried about him and even though he appreciated that, he certainly didn’t want her in here having a panic attack over him.  </p><p>Marinette’s breath caught and her huffing stopped. She stared at Chat. </p><p>“R-really?”  </p><p>“Yep! No worries, Mari.” Chat was smiling and about to pat her on her shoulder when he realized his mistake and paused. She noticed it too. </p><p>“You know my name?” She mumbled, trying to regain control over her thundering anxiety. Marinette has never encountered Chat as her civilian self, how--? </p><p>“Yeah, uh... I’m very familiar with your bakery! Your father makes the most delicious croissants I’ve ever had.” Why not throw in a little compliment there, he thought. Might as well be honest and flatter his dome companion while he’s at it. </p><p>“Oh.” She bought it. Chat mentally sighed with relief.  </p><p>That seemed to calm her so he stood and tried to mess with the sides of the shell again. This time taking his baton out from behind him and extending it to push against the top of the bubble. While Chat worked, Marinette composed herself. At least Adrien was safe at home.  </p><p>After what Marinette estimated to be an hour with no progress, she stood.  </p><p>“Sorry.” She mumbled. Chat had taken to pushing as hard as he could on the shell, hoping it would nudge even the slightest bit. He was panting in exhaustion after a full hour of trying to push, scratch, punch, and kick his way out with no results. He looked over his shoulder at Marinette. </p><p>“What about?” He breathed. His muscles were growing sore and he was beginning to worry about the length of time he had left on his miraculous. The older he and Ladybug got the longer they could go while maintaining their suits, but he’d only spent at maximum, 3 or 4 hours in his suit.  </p><p>“Everything.” The onxy haired girl sighed, looking down at the floor. “Freaking out and pushing you out of the way and getting us both stuck here...” <em> Not coming to save you as Ladybug.  </em> </p><p>Chat inhaled, trying to calm his scattered breaths from the energy he’d been exerting.  </p><p>“You’re okay, Mari. I understand your fear for your friends. That’s very thoughtful of you. And please don’t apologize for being here, I enjoy your presence. I should be the one apologizing to <em> you </em>  for being stuck with  <em> me </em>.” He laughed, trying to make light of the terrible situation they were both in. She had no reason to apologize nor worry about being stuck. Ladybug was probably finishing up with the Akuma as they speak... </p><p>Marinette didn’t laugh but she did appreciate his kind words, even if they were ignorant of who she really was. She wasn’t <em> thoughtful  </em>for being worried about Adrien; she was selfish. She had only thought of Alya and Nino after flipping out about Adrien. Jeez.  </p><p>“Take a break, I'll try now.” She told him after a moment of heavy silence. She stepped up to him, holding her hand out for his baton. He hesitated, not sure if his petite classmate was suitable to wield such a heavy, potentially dangerous equipment.  </p><p>“Uh... okay, but be careful.” He settled the baton in her hands and moved out of her way to take a seat on the ground. She took her turn whacking the wall with the metal stick, trying every way she could think to get a powerful jab in but nothing worked.  </p><p>It wasn’t until she’d tried everything herself that she accepted they wouldn’t be able to break through the miraculous power on their own and she gave up, handing Chat back his staff.  </p><p>He watched as she took a seat across the dome from him, not very far in this cramped space but still far enough that they could spread their legs out and not touch.  </p><p>A shadow ghosted over the dome, dimming the already little light they had and casting them in nearly pitch black darkness. </p><p>“Chat Noir, where is your partner? I have yet to see this glorious Ladybug everyone raves over!” The wicked voice came from the outside, though muffled by the dome, it was obviously the Akuma speaking. Chat looked up at the top where the shadow lingered. </p><p>“W-what?” He looked terrified then, Marinette noted as the guilt flooded her.  </p><p>“Well, nevermind then. I’ll just spread my beautiful babies to every neighboring city until we’ve dominated the world! I wasted time waiting for your useless partner. I don’t need her miraculous.” And then the shadow was gone, leaving Chat and Marinette in silence once again. </p><p>She stared at him, watching as he began reacting. First his eyebrows burrowed, moving beneath the mask, then his mouth dipped into a frown that twitched a little in the corners. His eyes flicked over to hers and he smiled. </p><p>“It’s okay Mari, Ladybug probably ran into some problems but I’m sure she’s working on it.” His eyes betrayed his words. He was scared. </p><p>Just like she was over Adrien before. </p><p>The only difference is that Ladybug’s absence was her fault. How could she comfort him if she <em> knew  </em> Ladybug wouldn’t be showing up? And why was  <em> he  </em> reassuring  <em> her </em>  again when he was so obviously terrified himself?  </p><p>She gulped down a lump in her throat.  </p><p>“Maybe you should try the cataclysm,” She suggested lightly. Chat wore the worry in his eyes as he looked at her and nodded.  </p><p>“Um... yeah I will, I think it’s been enough time.” Chat clambered back to his feet, feeling a slight ache in his heels at having kicked the hard wall so much. He cleared his throat, trying to shake the anxiety away. </p><p>One black leather clad hand pressed against the wall closest to him. </p><p>“Cataclysm!” Smokey black bubbles emanated from Chat’s hand before being shot into the walls of the dome. </p><p>… </p><p>Nothing. </p><p>Chat’s power faded from his hand after having been used but he continued to stare at the shell, waiting for it to turn to ash and crumble like he was sure it would. Any second now... </p><p>Marinette’s throat tightened. She knew it wouldn’t work but she wanted him to try anyway. Sometimes miraculous powers weren't enough to overpower akuma powers. I mean they’re enough to sink entire empires but not break the crusty walls of a magic shell, so there's that. </p><p>Chat had a few minutes before his transformation would drop now and his civilian self would be trapped here with her. The one absolute rule they couldn’t break and it was about to happen. Then she couldn’t be Ladybug anymore because Master Fu would surely take her Kwami from her... </p><p>Her Kwami.  </p><p><em> Tikki!  </em> </p><p>Marinette rushed to her discarded bags on the floor where she’d landed on Chat. She hovered over her purse, pulling open the metal clasps to see the red bug Kwami looking back at her with wide, worried eyes. </p><p>“Tikki,” Marinette whispered barely above a breath. “Can you fly out of here and get Master Fu? Can you get help?” </p><p>Tikki frowned sadly. </p><p>“I tried, Marinette. I cannot penetrate the magic.” Tikki whispered back. Marinette’s heart dropped. </p><p>“What are we gonna do...” She muttered, not bothering to whisper this time. Chat was beating at the shell with his fists again, having become desperate.  </p><p>“I’m sorry, Marinette. I’m sure the Master is finding help; it will be okay.” Tikki tried assuring her owner, though it was a weak attempt that not even Tikki believed. Master Fu had no one to turn to for help and even if he did, surely he would’ve sent them to fight the Akuma by now. And even then, no one could cleanse the Akuma but Ladybug. </p><p>“Fuck... fuck...” Chat panted, cursing to himself as he tried shouldering the concrete like wall. Marinette was shocked at his exclamation but said nothing. She could sense his frustration, she also felt it.  </p><p>“Come on, Ladybug, where are you?” He whispered, dropping his forehead to the wall after several attempts beating himself against the wall. His shoulder now ached... awesome. </p><p>Chat’s ring began beeping, signaling the degradation of his time left in his suit.  </p><p>Marinette tucked Tikki and her purse inside of her backpack, making sure to keep the little magical creature well hidden.  </p><p>“Chat.” She whispered, looking at his stiff frame as he drooped against the shell. He turned his head, letting his golden hair rub against the tough interior. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Mari. I don’t know what to do.”  </p><p>He sounded so.... <em> defeated.  </em>The tone sent an ache straight to her heart. The guilt was nearly overwhelming. She wished she could assure him it would be okay but she didn’t want to lie to him, not any more than she already was.  </p><p>She stood slowly, stepping up to his tall body and reached a hand out to rub down his back. She couldn’t think of a single thing to say to him, so she resorted to trying to comfort him with whatever she could. Her hand rubbed him gently, feeling his body stiffen at her touch before slowly relaxing.  </p><p>His ring let a couple more beeps out in warning during this time. Chat sighed.  </p><p>At the fifth beep, the last one, Chat stepped away from her.  </p><p>“If you could please do me a favor and not look... My powers are about to drop and I can't expose my identity to you.” He told her sorely, all previous traces of his optimism now gone. Marinette nodded before quickly turning around and settling herself the opposite direction.  </p><p>The beeping was intense for 60 seconds until it stopped all together and a flash of bright green light filled the space they shared.  </p><p>Silence fell upon them. Marinette dared not to say anything and neither did Chat.  </p><p>He held his Kwami, Plagg, in his hand. The poor black cat creature was completely worn out, passed out in his palm. Adrien held Plagg gently, facing the wall away from Marinette. He didn’t know if he was allowed to say anything to his Kwami with Marinette being here. Surely Ladybug would be pissed if she knew he revealed one of their secrets... right?  </p><p><em> If Ladybug ever shows </em>, he thought bitterly. </p><p>He didn’t want to be too harsh. Maybe something really happened to her. He didn’t want to think about that, of course, but it was a possibility. His chest ached with pain if he dared to even consider it.  </p><p>No, Ladybug isn't dead.  </p><p>But she's not here, and that means somethings wrong. She wouldn’t just leave the city without telling him, right? She might be caught in one of these damn things too for all he knows. Maybe she's somewhere in the city cursing <em> his  </em>name too. </p><p>He sighed.  </p><p>The silence sat in the air for hours. How many was impossible to tell, but it was enough that the dome grew so pitch black that Marinette couldn’t even see her hand in front of her face. It would probably be okay to turn around now, but Chat still hadn't said anything to her and with the guilt eating her alive, she didn’t want to upset him more. If she weren't stuck in an impenetrable bubble with him right now, she would’ve thought he’d left. </p><p>Eventually, their stomachs began rumbling. It must be around dinner time, she thought. </p><p>Adrien’s stomach growled loud enough for her to hear on the other side of the darkness, but he said nothing. She frowned.  </p><p>Maybe she still had some leftovers in her bag from lunch today. She reached out blindly, grappling at the floor until she finally found her backpack and stuck her hand inside. She felt the hard cover of her textbooks first. One minute of wonder and she decided to chuck one of the books at the wall somewhere in the dark where she knew Chat wasn’t... unless of course he got up to move. The book hit the wall and fell to the ground. It was worth a shot. </p><p>“Shit, you scared me.” Chat hissed from behind her somewhere. It was the first she’d heard his voice in a while and it honestly scared her too, making her jump a bit.  </p><p>“Sorry.” She replied, continuing her search and coming on a hard box that she knew well. The 3 tier plastic lunchbox her mama packed her that morning that she didn’t eat today as she was too preoccupied staring at Adrien across the lunchroom.  </p><p>“Chat!” She exclaimed too loudly in the small space, startling him again.  </p><p>“What?” He replied to her after a minute. Marinette peeled open the first of the 3 stacked boxes and although they were cold now, she felt nothing but pure joy. She’d need to remember to thank her mama with a tight hug the next time she saw her.  </p><p>The first container held a bed of steamed white rice.  </p><p>“Are you hungry?” Marinette smiled in the dark, detaching the chopsticks from the lid. His stomach rumbled at the question. </p><p>“Um... maybe. Do you have food?” He was unexpectedly excited, turning around in the nothingness even though he knew he wouldn’t see anything. He still held Plagg’s body in his palm, letting the little Kwami get the deep sleep he deserved.  </p><p>“I didn’t eat my lunch at school today. Please share with me.” She was a lifesaver. Adrien gently slipped Plagg in his white shirt’s inner pocket and turned around. He didn’t want to get too close to the girl, just in case she recognized him or something, but he faced her and waited.  </p><p>“Can I turn around? I can't see anything, I swear.”  </p><p>He laughed at her words, the sound making heat rise to her cheeks. She didn’t know she’d actually crave the sound until she finally heard it. Now all she wanted was to hear it more. </p><p>“I believe you. Yes, turn around.” Amusement laced in his voice. So, she did, taking all 3 boxes and turning in her place. She leaned forward, feeling a hand out in the obsidian to be able to get an idea of where he was. </p><p>Unfortunately, she was too reckless with her waving hand and ended up touching his upper thigh. She pulled back immediately and uttered an apology as her cheeks burned again. </p><p>“S-sorry.” </p><p>“T’s okay.” He muttered, choosing to ignore the tingly feeling that crawled up his limbs at her touch. He felt it once a while ago when she tried soothing him by touching his back but all it did was light a curious fire in his belly. He questioned himself as he allowed her to rub her hand up and down his back. Why was he feeling so weird? It was an unfamiliar feeling. Now, the same feelings rushed back to him and his heart picked up. </p><p>Marinette scooted closer, crossing her legs under each other and placed the boxes down between them. She pushed the first one out into the middle. </p><p>“This one is steamed white rice. I don’t know if you--” She was cut off by another loud groan from his stomach. He hated it, the sound, the feeling, all of it. </p><p>“It's perfect, thank you.” He confirmed. “Please eat first, I don’t feel right eating your lunch.” </p><p>She smiled in the dark. </p><p>“I’ll be eating too, don’t worry. We’re sharing.”  </p><p>He seemingly accepted her response as he reached out blindly until his fingers met the plastic rim of a cylinder shaped bowl.  </p><p>“Chopsticks.” Marinette said, clicking them against each other so that he could follow the sound. It worked perfectly. Adrien grabbed the plastic sticks from her fingers and bowed out of habit even though she couldn’t see it.  </p><p>Marinette pulled open the other two containers. One was a simple salad with lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, half a hard boiled egg, and small slices of ham. The other was 6 beef stuffed steamed dumplings. She placed them down in the middle, informing Chat of their contents and in which order they were located. </p><p>“Dumplings on your right. Salad in the middle. Rice on the left.” She said, sitting back, feeling pleased with herself. </p><p>“Thank you, Marinette.”  </p><p>“You’re welcome, Chat.” </p><p>It was a weird scenario for the both of them. </p><p>Adrien had never shared a meal with Marinette. He’d never even shared a table with her at lunch at school. Most days he was forced to go home for lunch and was absolutely forbidden from eating the high saturated fat and sodium lunched his school served. But it was worth it to skip lunch if it meant more time with Nino and his other classmates. </p><p>Marinette had never shared a meal with her partner as herself. As Ladybug, maybe once or twice, but never as Marinette. She didn’t know anything about his eating habits other than his love of sweets. He always devoured them like his life depended on it. </p><p><em> Like his life depended on it... </em> </p><p><em> ... </em> </p><p><em> If you value your life, you’ll fuck like your life depends on it! There is no other escape! </em> </p><p>Adrien was taking modest bites of the rice, careful not to drop any on the floor when Marinette’s squeal scared the hell out of him for the second time that night.  </p><p>“Oh my god.”  </p><p>“What?!” He was alarmed, staring into the nothingness where he was sure her face was.  </p><p>“If you value your life, you’ll fuck like your life depends on it. There is no other escape.” Marinette muttered out loud, feeling dizzy. Adrien tensed at her words. </p><p>“What?”  </p><p>“It's... it's what the Akuma said. I-I thought she was being facetious... but now I’m starting to think it’s the key to escaping.” Marinette’s voice was dull, lifeless almost. She was thinking deeply, trying to remember everything the Akuma had said but no other piece of information led her to a helpful conclusion.  </p><p>Adrien had heard the Akuma’s words too when he was perched on a rooftop nearby as Chat. He was helping civilians at the time, scooping them out of the way of harm and not really paying much attention to the Akuma until Ladybug showed up. His job was mostly muscle anyway, she was in charge of listening and forming plans. Now he wished he’d listened more. </p><p> <br/>
“You don’t think she <em>actually </em>meant...” He trailed off, not wanting to say the words.  </p><p>“Her name is <em> Aphrodisia,  </em> of course it’s what she meant,” Marinette hissed, feeling stupid and frustrated with herself. She should have known right away. She let herself get caught in this situation with Chat Noir, it was almost  <em> too  </em>perfect. How could she have done this? </p><p>Adrien said nothing, letting the chopsticks drop into the lunch container.  </p><p>Marinette ducked her head, covering her head with her hands and rocking back and forth.  </p><p><em> Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck </em> </p><p><em> There’s no way this is happening,  </em> she thought.  <em> There must be some other way out, anything.  </em> </p><p> </p><p>Right? </p><p> </p><p>Tension rose around them again, but it was different this time than it was before. When before it was the dread of being stuck here for who knows how long, now the tension was because they both had a good idea of how to get out, but neither wanted to be the first to acknowledge it. </p><p>Adrien’s stomach broke the silence, demanding more of the food he’d teased his body with after the first bite of rice. </p><p>Marinette sighed. </p><p>“Please eat.” She told him, letting her head go from her panicked grip.  </p><p>“I... I honestly don’t know if I can.” He replied quietly. Though he was hungry, he felt a knot sitting in his stomach that felt even more intense than his hunger.  </p><p>“Fuck.” She cursed out loud. The word felt unfamiliar on her tongue but it felt appropriate right now. Yes, fuck. That is what they would have to do. </p><p>“There’s gotta be another way.” Adrien said, trying to help offer some fragment of help to her.  </p><p>“When you find one, let me know.”  </p><p>She wasn’t upset with him, of course, just with herself. The venom on her tongue was reserved for poisoning herself. It’s what she did best, after all—put herself in bad situations. </p><p>Another hour passed and the lunch grew even colder than before as if sat untouched between them. </p><p>Eventually Adrien’s stomach gave up and stopped crying out for sustenance. He was somewhat grateful for it but now the sharp twisting pains of hunger were starting to bother him.  </p><p>He groaned quietly after one particularly painful stab in the gut that made him feel a little nauseous.  </p><p>“Please,” Marinette finally muttered. “Eat.” </p><p>“You eat too.” He demanded, earning a sigh in return. </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>They picked up where they’d left off, snacking timidly at the food Marinette’s mother had prepared for her daughter somewhere around 10 hours ago. It wasn’t bad by any means, just cold.  </p><p>Adrien picked up one of the dumplings, popping it quickly into his mouth and biting down. The flavors exploded from the tightly packed dough ball, consisting of beef, vegetables, and deliciously flavorful seasonings. He moaned quietly in relief and approval, not realizing that he’d made the sound out loud. </p><p>Marinette froze. The sound sent a rush of heat to her face again, but whether or not that was a good thing was debatable. On one hand, she was reminded of their situation and that made her want to go scream and bang on the wall of the dome until she passed out from exhaustion... but on the other hand, it sent sparks up her spine and she wanted to hear it again. </p><p>“Sorry.” He mumbled around the mouthful of dumpling. She didn’t say anything, instead choosing to chew mindlessly on the lettuce of her salad.  </p><p>They ate mostly in silence until all the food was gone. They were both still unsatisfied but at least they weren't starving any more. </p><p>Marinette collected the chopsticks and the containers, accepting Adrien’s gratitude silently. She packed them away next to her backpack, not wanting to shuffle Tikki around and wake her, just in case she was asleep.  </p><p>Now what? </p><p>They know... are at least had an idea, of what they needed to do. But would they really do it? What if it didn’t work, then what?  </p><p>The tension grew stronger as the other waited for the initiation.  </p><p>“Eventually we’re going to need the restroom.” Adrien said quietly, simply pointing out a fact. She hated that he was right.  </p><p>“It’s better to get it over with then, before we get to that point.” Marinette agreed.  </p><p>They both sat tense in the middle of the dome, waiting for the other to move first now. </p><p>If Marinette were being honest with herself, she would acknowledge how her body crackled with little sparks of excitement. Her heart was racing, forcing her to take deep, steadying breaths.  </p><p>Adrien moved first, thank God, taking off his white shirt that held his sleeping Kwami and leaving him in his black tshirt. He reached out, touching her knee as he felt blindly for her. She took his hand to let him know where she was before he withdrew it.  </p><p>She swallowed thickly.  </p><p>“Um.” </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>“Sh--should we... k-kiss?” Adrien asked uncertainly, feeling stupid. He was just as nervous and somewhat excited as she was, though he didn’t know that. His heart hammered against his ribcage at the thought of touching and kissing Marinette. No, she wasn’t his lady, but she is very pretty and always sweet. He wouldn’t mind making love to her if he thought about it, and if Adrien was also being honestly with himself, he’d acknowledge that he <em> had  </em>indeed thought about it with Marinette once or twice.  </p><p>“Okay.” She whispered.  </p><p>They scooted closer to the middle until their knees touched. He reached out for her hand again, finding her arm and drifting down her silky smooth skin until his hand found hers. He pulled her up from a sitting position to sit on her knees like he was and she followed promptly. They face each other in the darkness, coming closer until their chests were pressed together. </p><p>Adrien’s breath hitched at the feeling of Marinette pressed so closely up against him. His hands crawled up her arms, over her shoulders and neck until reaching their destination under her jaw. He cupped her head, letting his fingers thread in her hair and titling her ever so slightly to look up.  </p><p>Marinette swallowed nervously, closing her eyes as if it made any difference, and waiting for Chat’s kiss.  </p><p>Their faces came closer until their breaths mingled together, both too quick and heavy.  </p><p>Adrien leaned down to reach her, letting his head drop so that his mouth could meet hers. Her lips were soft. So soft, so incredibly soft, he’d never kissed anyone before but he doubted that he’d ever touch anyone as soft as Marinette again. </p><p>She melted. Her body going weak as she let Chat move his lips against hers, taking her lips between his and making those little smacking noises. Her heart hammered in her chest, sending heat racing in every direction in her body.  </p><p>It wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be. Apparently, Chat is a good kisser... did he have much experience? She had none so she would let him lead, she decided.  </p><p>He was experimenting with their kisses, trying to see what worked and what she liked. He pulled back for merely a second just to readjust his position on her mouth, deciding to take his bottom lip between his and see what would happen then.  </p><p>Marinette kissed him back, moving her lips against his with as much intent as he had.  </p><p>He tried biting her, nipping just a little on her lips like he’d seen in movies and tv and... other mediums. His teeth caught her bottom lip and tugged lightly. She gasped at that. Was that good? Did she like it?  </p><p>She kissed him harder, letting her hands trail up his shoulders and right into his hair. She gripped handfuls, using it to keep him where he was. Their faces would pull back only briefly to adjust their position before diving back in for more. Before long, they were exchanging small sighs and whimpers. The heat was growing, spreading over their bodies as their instincts took over.  </p><p>Adrien’s hands skimmed down her body, feeling both sides of her ribs down to her waist and hips. He couldn’t deny that he liked her body; she was irrefutably gorgeous.  </p><p>His mouth finally detached from hers when they broke apart for air. His, naturally, went straight to her neck. His tongue darting curiously to taste her skin and being pleased by the results. She tasted sweet, just like he suspected she would. The daughter of a bakery owner, who would’ve thought. </p><p>Marinette moaned quietly, leaning her head back to give him more room which he gratefully accepted. He kissed down her neck, licking and nipping any inch of skin in his vicinity. Trailing hot kisses along the underside of her jaw and behind her ear. Marinette’s fingers curled in his hair, her nails scratching along his scalp and forcing a quiet moan from his throat as well. She definitely wanted to hear more of that. </p><p>Adrien moved down to her collarbone, pressing kisses along her skin and trailing his tongue along the bone.  </p><p>Marinette hissed. <em> He must have  </em> <em> experience; </em> <em>  how would he know how to do this? </em> </p><p>Adrien reveled in the techniques he’d learned from porn that were finally coming in handy now. He had absolutely no idea what he was doing but it was working and for that he’d be forever grateful.  </p><p>He pushed her blazer aside, wanting to reach more skin. Marinette complied, pulling away from him to rid herself of the garment. He smiled, though she couldn’t see it, and let his mouth explore the smooth skin of her shoulders. She shuttered in delight. His touch felt so <em> good.  </em> </p><p>Her hands tentatively reached out to touch his arms that still held on to her hips. Her hands trailing up until they met the border of his shirt.  </p><p>“Chat,” She breathed. The name caught him off guard for a moment before he remembered that, oh yeah, she knew him only as Chat Noir and not her classmate, Adrien. The thought kind of made his stomach turn. Would she be upset to find out he is actually Adrien? Would it completely ruin his friendship with her? </p><p>“We should take off our clothes.” She murmured. He froze. His previous thoughts killed by her words.  </p><p>“Alright.” He agreed, letting his hands slip up her stomach under her shirt. “Is this--?”  </p><p>“Yes.”  </p><p>He had her consent to continue so he did, a little more excited than he’d like to let on. His hands moving up and taking her shirt with him until he’d stripped her of her blouse. His hands had trailed over delicate, silky fabric that he knew had to be her bra and he was immediately hardened by the realization.  </p><p>Chat’s mouth descended on Marinette’s chest, first making contact with the hollow of her throat and moving down. His hands trailed up her back, fumbling around clumsily for her bra strap until she giggled and moved her arms behind her to help him. He pulled the straps down, letting them fall off her body and expose her to the stagnant air. Although he could see her, she still felt vulnerable. No one had ever seen her breasts before. </p><p>His hands slid over her sides, moving up until they each had a handful of her chest and he moaned.  </p><p>“Holy shit.” He breathed in disbelief.  </p><p>“What?” In her mind she worried that he was making fun of her somehow. Rationally she knew he would never, he’s too nice of a guy, but the self doubt always lingered.  </p><p>“I’m touching your boobs.” He stated as if it wasn’t obvious. If he could see her, he’d see the ‘yeah, no shit’ look on her face that she was throwing him in the darkness. She otherwise decided to ignore that though, when one hand was replaced with his mouth.  </p><p>“Ah!” She cried, not expecting the pleasure that caught in her throat at his actions. He liked the sound she made and wanted to see if he could make her do it again, so he sucked on one nipple while simultaneously pinching the other. </p><p>She yelped again, arching her back ever so slightly to push her tits into his face more. He moaned around her sensitive nipple, teasing it with his tongue.  </p><p>Marinette pushed her hands up his arms, meeting the barrier of his shirt again and huffing a single word: “Off.” </p><p>He obeyed, moving swiftly to pull the shirt off over his head. He came back to her quickly, holding her bare waist in between his hands and enjoying the warm, soft skin beneath his fingertips. Every sensation overwhelmed and excited him. He wanted more, wanted to feel more of her skin and hear more of her breathy moans.  </p><p>Her hands found his arms once again but this time without any resistance. Her finger tips traveled over well-established lean muscle beneath hot skin. His body tensed under her touch everywhere she explored before relaxing. Marinette knew her partner’s body was well kept. Years of intense fighting and borderline acrobatics exercised her and Chat consistently.  </p><p>Chat’s mouth returned to her neck, leaving small nips with his teeth that took her breath away. One of his hands met the small of her back and with light pressure he began guiding her down to the floor.  </p><p>“I like when you touch me like this.” Marinette whispered, now lying down on her back beneath him. She took his hands and ran them up her sides, letting them settle on her hips. His fingers flexed, feeling her delicate hips bones beneath soft skin. </p><p>Marinette liked when he held her hips between both hands. He made a mental note of that just in case he’d ever need it in the future for some reason... </p><p>He leaned down, letting his mouth trail kisses up and down her body. When his lips touched her stomach she squealed and jerked, moving to curl in on herself voluntarily. </p><p>“Ticklish.” She explained with one simple word. He smiled, exhaling out a quiet laugh.  </p><p>“You smell so good Mari,” he offered, dragging his nose across her stomach just above the top of her jeans. “Taste even better.”  </p><p>Her breath caught in her throat at his words; heat spreading over her face and body her body. She could feel the heat pool down between her legs in a familiar way. It was a sensation she grew to associate with Adrien when she spent long nights alone in her room thinking about him.  </p><p><em> Adrien. </em> </p><p>Damn how she wished it was him she was with right now. Chat is nice and sweet and loyal. He’s a good partner and friend but she never had any intention of ever <em> sleeping  </em>with him... well... until now.  </p><p>She pushed away any thoughts of Adrien, knowing she had a job to do and wanting it do be done with quickly so they could capture the Akuma.  </p><p>Yes, that is what she needed to focus on. The Akuma and saving Paris, not... the wet heat she felt between her legs at Chat’s touch.  </p><p>“Let's hurry, Chat.” She reminded him. She wanted to ignore the way he was making her feel once Adrien popped into her head.  </p><p>“Mm.” He replied, letting his tongue dip into the thin skin between her hips just over her pelvic bone. His fingers moved to her jeans, pulling at the button and zipper and helping her to slip out of them.  </p><p>She was nearly completely naked now, though sheathed by darkness, she still felt too exposed. Her legs pulled her legs tightly together, though as Chat moved to crawl over her, her knees acted as a barrier. </p><p>“Can I...?” His hands lingered on her knees, leaving the question to linger in the air.  </p><p>“Oh, um... yeah. Sorry.” Marinette forced her legs to relax, allowing Chat to spread her thighs apart so he could settle between them. His lower half met hers, making her breath catch again. To her surprise, he was hard already and the evidence of that was pressing against her.  </p><p>Adrien hummed low in his throat, reveling in the heat that flooded his entire body. He was more than a little lost in himself, enjoying everything that was happening despite the obviously crucial situation they were in. Her scent, her soft skin, her quiet little gasps, the taste of her on his tongue, all of it delighted him. Maybe Paris could wait just for a little while... </p><p>His hands felt the flesh of her thighs, studying how the closer he got to the center, the hotter her skin got until his knuckles brushed across the source. Her panties, already slightly damp, and achingly warm made a low groan trickle from the depths of his throat.  </p><p>“Fuck.” The curse caught Marinette by surprise again. She was severely unaccustomed to hearing Chat Noir swear but she didn’t necessarily hate it...  </p><p>“Are you ready for this, Mari?” Chat’s fingers wrapped around the edges of her panties and pulled them off of her, leaving her now completely exposed. She let loose a wavering breath before answering. </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>For the good of Paris. Right? That’s what she told herself, but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t actually want what was about to happen. Something about it felt dirty and wrong. She shouldn’t be here right now with him. She shouldn’t be compromising her relationship with her partner like this, whether he knew she was Ladybug or not. And she most definitely should not be about to lose her virginity to anyone other than Adrien, yet... She was. And it was exciting.  </p><p>Chat fumbled with his own pants and Marinette listened in the darkness as the sounds of fabric rustled in the darkness. Her chest heaved, awaiting her partner’s next move. </p><p>His mouth found hers again. Warm lips pressed tenderly against her own, moving with urgency and depth. He tasted good too, she noted, though she’d never tell him. His tongue slid cautiously into her mouth, testing her reaction. It took her by surprise but she allowed it, letting him slip deeper into her mouth however he wanted. He chose to slide his tongue against hers, melding their saliva together in a coarse, filthy way that sent shocks down her spine. Chat’s tongue pulled back, leaving her with a whine in her throat that told him she craved more.  </p><p>More than happy to oblige, he conceded, dipping his tongue back inside her hot mouth and sliding back out again over and over. The action made goosebumps arise on Marinette’s skin, and a new flush of arousal pool between her legs. Chat groaned, pressing his bare lower half directly against hers. The solid length of him slipping against her, coating itself in her arousal. </p><p>Marinette gasped, breaking away from Chat’s kiss. His length slid across her, inadvertently rubbing the little pearl of nerves no one besides her had ever touched before. It sent waves of pleasure through her so strong she needed to clutch Chat’s arms to keep steady.  </p><p>“We don’t have protection.” Chat panted above her, never ceasing his slow thrusts that sent Marinette wild. He was not even inside of her yet and she was already losing her mind.  </p><p>“W-we have no choice.” Came her breathy reply. Neither could argue with that. This was not a situation to be preplanned for, leaving both of them without the most basic form of protection, a condom.  </p><p>“But what if you--”  </p><p>“I won’t. Birth c-control.” Marinette cut his thought off, finding his rationale to be too distracting from what she was trying to focus on in that moment, which was the pleasure he was bringing her. “Just do it.” </p><p>Chat took hold of himself, already painfully hard and now soaked with her essence. He wasn’t particularly happy about the lack of caution on his end, but he pushed that thought away and allowed himself to be lost once again in the fever. He felt around her slick heat with his cock, trying to remember everything he’d learned in health class or pornos that would give him a better idea of where to put it. He knew, of course... Or at least had a good idea of where, but he’d never actually done this himself and didn’t want to mess up and hurt her. </p><p>Like she could sense his hesitancy, she reached down, pushing the head of his cock a little lower until he was settled at her entrance.  </p><p>“Okay...” He waited for a reaction from her. An objection, a refusal, a sharp slap across his face, anything to tell him she changed her mind. But nothing came. So, he proceeded, bracing one arm on the ground near her body and gently pushing forward. </p><p>His head sheathed in the mind melting heat first. She was tight around him, gripping so hard that he thought he would cum right there. Chat took a deep breath, pausing to let her adjust while simultaneously regaining control of himself.  </p><p>Another small push and more of him slid inside. Her sleek, wet pussy took him in easily, strangling the hell out of his cock. Chat grunted, pausing again. </p><p>“It’s okay, keep going.” Marinette breathed, thinking that Chat was only pausing for her benefit.  </p><p>“O-okay.” He whimpered quietly, sliding more of himself in until he was fully settled inside her. He dropped his head to her shoulder, bringing in shallow gasps of breath as the pleasure overwhelmed him. His hand was nothing compared to this experience. Absolutely nothing when compared to Marinette’s tight, hot, soaked pussy. He would never be able to find satisfaction in masturbation again. </p><p>Marinette breathed through her nose and waited for him to continue. She felt mild pain, more discomfort than anything. </p><p>When he didn’t move, she decided to take it upon herself. She rocked her hips underneath him, forcing to slide the smallest bit in and out of her. That was a mistake. </p><p>“Oh, <em> fuck </em> I--” He grunted against her skin. It was too much for him and he pulled out quickly, just in time for thick ropes of cum to shoot onto Marinette’s stomach. Chat gasped out, working himself in his hand until every last drop had left his body. </p><p>Only the quiet sounds of their combined breathing filled the room.  </p><p>“W-we did it.” Marinette sat up, pushing Chat away. “That wasn’t so bad.” </p><p>Adrien nodded quietly, still catching his breath as the last of his fleeting pleasure slipped away. </p><p>The girl stood carefully, noting the unfamiliar dull ache between her legs. She came up to the wall, pressing a hand against it. It was still solid as concrete, unmoving and dry.  </p><p>Marinette pushed. Nothing. She slammed her fist down onto it. Nothing. She kicked, punched, shoved, and scratched at the wall and still nothing happened. </p><p>Had she really lost her virginity for no reason? </p><p>“Maybe there’s a door or something. Maybe... a window that opened up. There has to be.” She was speaking mostly out loud to herself, of course, but Adrien heard. The implications of her words not lost on him. Having sex didn’t work. </p><p>Marinette walked the area of the dome, pressing her hands against the wall and sliding them up and down every inch, looking for a knob, a hole,<em>  anything  </em>that let them escape.  </p><p>“No, no, no.” The panic settled in her belly, making bile begin to rise up. She stood completely naked in a pitch black bubble covered in Chat Noir’s fucking cum with no food or water and no way of escape.  </p><p>Marinette cried, no longer able to contain the emotions that flooded her.  </p><p>“Oh Marinette.” Adrien got to his feet quickly, feeling around in the dark until he found her, a whimpering mess huddled against the far side of the dome. “It’s okay, we’re gonna be okay.” </p><p>He tried to comfort her, pulling her into his arms and holding her close to his chest. She shook with her sobs, soaking his skin with her tears as she let loose every bit of fear and anxiety that pulled her down. Adrien shooshed her, cradling her head to his chest and running his fingers through her soft hair.  </p><p>“It’s okay Mari. Don’t cry, please.” </p><p>But the tears didn’t stop. Marinette cried herself to sleep in Adrien’s arms after he’d pulled her to the floor and rocked her gently in his lap. He was also at a loss for what to do. Ladybug never showed up. He was so certain his lady would find a way to have defeated the Akuma by now, even on her own.  </p><p>Adrien sat quietly with Marinette’s face cradled in his neck. She was asleep, every once in a while hiccupping as her body continued to settle down. His back leaned against the wall, staring out at the nothingness around them. </p><p>He had failed as a superhero. He failed Marinette, he failed Ladybug, and he failed Paris. It was all over thanks to this one fucking Akuma. What even was her name? He couldn’t remember. All he knew is they’d only wasted time having sex when they could’ve been looking for another way to escape. And the worst part of it was he couldn’t even really consider what they did sex at all because he came in two seconds the second Marinette started moving underneath him and it-- </p><p>Adrien halted his thought there. His hand brushed gently across Marinette’s back, feeling her body expand with each breath she took. Her eyelashes fluttered against his neck, her breathing slow and steady.  </p><p><em> Maybe... </em> </p><p>Now wasn’t the time to suggest another theory so he kept quiet and let his friend--if she even still held that title? It seemed weird after what they’d just done—sleep against him. Adrien didn’t want to bring it up to her at all, honestly. Not only because she’d just had a long breakdown but also because he didn’t want it to seem like he was only making the suggestion so he could sleep with her again. </p><p>Still, he held on to the idea just in case. </p><p>The temperature in the dome had dropped significantly since night fall and continued to descend the later it got. Eventually, Adrien was forced to move, picking up Marinette and moving them both around the space of the dome until he felt their clothes on the floor. He stopped, carefully lowering Marinette to the ground. </p><p>Adrien scooped up a thin piece of clothing, feeling the fabric and immediately recognizing the high quality of Gabriel brand cloth. It was his tshirt.  </p><p>Marinette breathed quietly, still fast asleep on the floor. Her body trembled as the chill began to seep into her bones. </p><p>With his shirt, Adrien wiped at Marinette’s belly. No, he wasn’t sure he got all of the mess he’d made on her, but he tried anyway. When he was satisfied, he threw the shirt at the wall in front of them and searched the ground again for another piece of clothing. He found shoes, his jeans, which he promptly pulled on, and finally, Marinette’s blazer.  </p><p>As carefully as possible, Adrien lifted the girl and dressed her in her, hoping it was enough to provide a little bit of relief from the growing cold.  </p><p>He searched around a bit more for more clothing but her stirring form forced him to stop. He wanted to wake her and encourage her to dress, but he also didn’t want to bring her back into the hell they were stuck in.  </p><p>For now, he decided, he could keep her sufficiently warm with his own body heat. He laid down beside her, encasing her in his arms and holding her through the night until exhaustion completely overtook him. </p><p>… </p><p>Marinette woke first. </p><p>Her entire body wracked with shivers and forcing her conscious awake to fix the problem. Her eyes opened but they might as well have still been closed for all the good it did her. It was still solid black in front of her.  </p><p>The realization of her situation slammed into her like the bus almost did earlier. Her body shook violently. Whether at the realization or just the cold, she wasn’t sure, but both were intensely painful.  </p><p>Warm arms moved, pulling her closer to a mass of bare flesh. Her face pressed into Chat’s chest, feeling his heart beating steadily deep in his body. The sound comforted her and she closed her eyes again, just listening. That was until another shiver tore through her and she knew she needed to do something. </p><p>Marinette pulled away, breaking the hold he had on her and startling him awake in the process. </p><p>“Mari?” He called to her in the dark. She reached out, placing a hand on his warm chest. </p><p>“I’m here.” She replied quietly. “Sorry I woke you.” </p><p>“No, you didn’t wake me.” He just didn’t want her to feel bad or cry again. He sat up, pausing momentarily at the ache in his back from having slept on the hard floor.  </p><p>Marinette laugh humorlessly at him, a single dry huff of air.  </p><p>He stretched his back and neck, hoping to rid himself of the small pain in his bones while Marinette slid her hand around the ground in search of her discarded clothing. Her teeth were on the brink of chattering; goosebumps already raised over her arms and legs.  </p><p>“Let me help you.” Chat whispered, moving to search with her. Something deep inside of her tugged, feeling warmth spread around her chest. It was a nice feeling and she reveled in it for the moment. </p><p>They eventually gathered all of their clothing and dressed quickly. Adrien needed a shirt; his body was shaking hard. One of his shirts was <em> unwearable  </em>at the moment and the other housed a sleeping Plagg, but he had no choice. Adrien crept around the floor, feeling the ground until he reached his discarded white shirt that Plagg had been inside. His fingers dipped into the pocket, pulling out the warm little mass and holding him in his palm. At least with the darkness, Marinette wouldn’t be able to see Adrien’s Kwami. </p><p>He pulled the shirt on, leaving the front open for now so he could find somewhere to hide Plagg. </p><p>“Purse.” A tiny, gravely sounding voice whispered to him. Plagg was awake. Adrien sighed, going in search of Marinette’s belongings now and slipping Plagg inside her backpack.  </p><p>Marinette had no idea what time it was nor what temperature. All she knew is that the clothing wasn’t enough. </p><p>“C-Chat.” Marinette chattered, feeling around for him. “C-Can we... um...” </p><p>He understood immediately, reaching out for her as well. Their fingertips touched in the dark and slid together, grasping hands. </p><p>“Come here, Mar.” He mumbled, pulling her close to him and wrapping his arms around her small body. She settled perfectly in between his legs, pressing her ice cold face to his neck. He jumped a little at her touch. </p><p>“Jeez you’re freezing.” He shivered, locking her into an iron grip. His shirt was still open when Marinette decided to press her icy palms up to his stomach. He sucked in a painful breath. </p><p>“S-sorry. M’ so c-cold.” She replied, holding her hands to his body in an attempt at warming herself.  </p><p>Fuck, what were they going to do? Adrien wasn’t sure what would happen first. They’d either freeze to death, starve to death, or suffocate to death from carbon monoxide poisoning. </p><p>He put his money on freezing to death if it got cold enough. They had the <em> fortune— </em>if it could be called that—of having no wind chill to worry about so it would take longer. But if the temperature continued to drop, they’d surely submit to hypothermia and die within hours.  </p><p>They could, realistically, go a week or two without food but they’d surrender to the lack of water long before then. At least 3 days without water and they’d be too weak to move.  </p><p>Suffocating, on the other hand, sounded a lot less painful in comparison. It would need to take <em> maaayyybbeee </em> 10 days or so for the concentration of carbon dioxide to build up in the room from the lack of fresh, circulating air. More or less depending on the exact measurements of the dome which he wouldn’t be accurately able to judge in the dark.  </p><p>Adrien sighed.  </p><p>Yeah, they would probably freeze before anything else. </p><p>Marinette felt his sigh against her hands and looked up at him. She couldn’t see anything of course, but it was mere force of habit to look at someone while addressing them.  </p><p>“What are you thinking about?” She asked quietly, in the meek, timid way she usually spoke to his civilian self at school. He looked down at her, unseeing. He couldn’t very well tell her what he was actually thinking, so he lied. </p><p>“Those pastries at your parent’s bakery.” </p><p>The words brought a genuine smile to her face and she thought about that too. Her parent’s freshly baked baguettes. Crispy and hot on the outside yet ooooh so soft and slightly salty inside. She craved to hold one in her hands right now, if not to eat but rather to gather warmth from.  </p><p>“I can smell it.” She replied dreamily. Memories of sweet lemon tarts and strawberry and crème stuffed croissants made her stomach ache. Adrien nodded, humming. </p><p>“I’ve never had eclairs quite like the ones your family makes, and I’ve been all over the world.”  </p><p>A slip up.  </p><p>“Really?” Marinette rested her head back against his warm skin, noting how his temperature was dropping, getting colder and colder by the minute as she sucked the warmth from him.  </p><p>Adrien realized his mistake and stumbled for the next words to answer her. She knew him in real life, she knew he is a model and travels the world. But she doesn’t know <em> Chat </em> has too. </p><p>“Oh y-yeah, you know. London a couple times. America once. I guess you can't really consider that the world though, huh?” He let out a weak laugh, still attempting to uphold his secret. Does it even matter if they’re gonna die anyway? </p><p>Marinette shrugged. “More places than I’ve ever been.” She said. </p><p>He considered her answer.  </p><p>“Would you like to travel more?” </p><p>She hummed, letting her hands graze the plane of him stomach and feeling the muscles tense.  </p><p>“It would be nice.” She mused. “I was hoping to be a fashion designer. Travel the world with my designs and see them on runways in every major city.” </p><p>Silence. </p><p>He could do that for her. He could get her designs on runways and in magazines. That was well within his power, right? And hell, if not, he could at least take her around the world. The excessive amount of wealth gathered in his bank account meant he could take Marinette around the world in first class suites and five star dining a few times if she wanted to before he went broke. </p><p>Not like he cared about money at all anyway, he’d do it for her if she asked. </p><p>“Maybe someday we can travel together.” He dropped his cheek to rest on the top of her head. Her scalp was cold to the touch. </p><p>“Yeah maybe.” </p><p>They sat in silence for a bit longer, clutched in each other’s embrace and trying to make the most of one another’s body heat.  </p><p>“We’re gonna die here aren't we?” Marinette whispered. Adrien frowned against her head and she felt it. </p><p>“No Mar, we’re not gonna die.” He didn’t believe it any more than she did. Ladybug was their only hope. The only person who could reverse the affects of the Akuma and save them, but Ladybug was nowhere to be found. Marinette knew better than him. Ladybug wasn’t coming. Even if she did transform right here, right now, it would be for nothing. She wouldn’t be able to use her powers to save them. </p><p>Marinette’s body shook violently.  </p><p>“S-so c-cold.” She complained. He nodded, moving his hands up and down her back to try to generate heat. Friction made for a good way to gather heat. It would last a little bit unless they could find another way... </p><p>“Mari.” He called to her gently. She pulled her face out of his neck again, dropping instead to his collarbone. </p><p>“Hm?” </p><p>“I... I had an idea earlier. It sounded completely asinine but... considering our conditions I don’t t-think it would hurt to try. At least for the s-sake of keeping warm.”  </p><p>“What is it, C-Chat?” She chattered. </p><p>He hesitated, fearing she would downright reject the idea and call him a pervert.  </p><p>“Well, I t-think maybe we did it w-wrong.” He started, waiting for any input from her which she did not provide. “I mean, it only l-lasted a few seconds cause of m-me. I think it should h-have been more thorough, you know?” He desperately hoped she understood what he was saying. She was quiet as she ingested his words.  </p><p>I mean, it wasn’t as bad as she’d been anticipating, certainly. He came quick and she didn’t at all but she figured that was normal. It's what Alya said happened during her and Nino’s first time as well. Perhaps Chat was implying it didn’t<em>  count </em> as sex, fully. She hated the idea she’d even come up with the first place. Why would an Akuma even come up with such a thing? She doubted her theory was correct at all. Even if she and Chat had “real” sex right now, the damn dome wouldn’t break. They’d be stuck here until they died. </p><p>But he did have a good idea at least when it came to keeping warm. Sex, so she’d heard, was a good way to produce heat. Two bodies moving against one another at a frantic pace might just be enough to keep them alive for a little while more. </p><p>“Okay.” She agreed.  </p><p>He truly was not expecting her to answer so quickly, let alone with a <em> yes </em>, and so he was taken aback for a moment. Marinette pressed a kiss to his chest. </p><p>“Let’s try again.” </p><p>Adrien ducked his head, seeking her lips which she eagerly offered to him. At first, they both felt cold to each other but as their lips moved, pulling and sucked and biting, the blood began warming their faces. </p><p>His hand slid up to her hair, knotting his fingers in the charcoal locks that had come loose from their ties after the first time. Marinette pressed herself closer to him, wrapping her hands around his neck and bringing herself to straddle his lap.  </p><p>His tongue slipped past her lips, dong that thing she liked so much before, and sliding his tongue over hers, pulling out and pushing in. Marinette moaned. </p><p>This idea was a good one. They both quickly heated up, forgetting about the cold all together. The sounds Marinette was making already had Adrien hard in his pants. Her soft little body on top of him, grinding and wiggling as she struggled to get even closer.  </p><p>He pulled back from her mouth to gasp for air, and this time, it was Marinette who moved to his neck to bite gently at the tender flesh beneath his jaw. He panted.  </p><p>One of her hands slid down his body, over his shoulders and down his torso too hook into the waistband of his jeans.  </p><p>“Pull it out.” She breathed, backing off of his lap. He swallowed a lump in his throat and obeyed, quickly undoing the button and zipper of his pants and taking his hard cock out with one hand.  </p><p>Marinette took it from him in one of her now warm hands. She tugged, feeling the skin slid easily over the hardened member. She tested it in her hand, playing with the appendage curiously.  </p><p>“Ah.” Adrien gasped out, bracing himself and letting his head tilt ever so lightly back. His cock twitched under Marinette’s grip, leaking precum at the head that she noticed immediately. A single finger scooped at the liquid, testing it between another finger and using the rest of it as lubricant to stroke him. It wasn’t as –for lack of a better term—<em> wet  </em>as her natural lubricant, but it was interesting nonetheless.  </p><p>“That feels so good.” He moaned quietly, encouraging her. She smiled. </p><p>Her head ducked, tongue slipping out to run over the underside of his cock.  </p><p>“Shit, Marinette.” He gasped, slowly crumbling in her hands. He was a panting mess under her hands.  </p><p>She tried it again, flicking her tongue over the head to taste the precum. Flavorless. She took the whole head in his mouth, hoping for more of a taste.  </p><p>“Oh God.” Adrien tensed, his entire body tingling with pleasure as Marinette continued taking him deeper in her mouth. Her tongue flattened out on the underside of his stiff dick as she played with the amount of suction she applied. It was a curious thing, dick sucking that is. She struggled to keep her teeth from scraping him but could not manage to not accidentally do it. And along with that, she couldn’t keep a single good hold on him. She slid her mouth up and down Chat’s cock, alternating between sucking with her lips wrapped around him and opening her mouth wide to get as much of him inside as she could.  </p><p>Either way, he was a blubbering mess beneath her. His hand settled wrapped in her hair, just holding on as she bobbed up and down. His eyes were closed, mouth open, head back, panting and cursing. His reaction made her slick between her legs, ready for him. </p><p>“<em> Fuck...  </em>y-you gotta stop, Mar, or I-I'm gonna--”  </p><p>She pulled her mouth off of him before it was too late. His hot dick stood hard as a rock, dripping with her saliva and twitching needily.  </p><p>“I’m ready.” She began undressing, only to be caught by Chat’s hand. </p><p>“I’m going to cum too soon again if I do it right now. I need a minute.” He informed her, much to her dismay. She nodded, though he couldn’t see it.  </p><p>“Keep taking your clothes off.” He said, dropping his hand to her jeans and tugging on the fabric. “I want to make you cum.” </p><p>His words set fire to her body. She continued, taking her pants and underwear off but keeping them close this time. She decided to keep her shirt on. Although they were warm now, it was still chilly inside the dome and she didn’t want to be focusing on how cold she was the entire time.  </p><p>They reversed positions, with Marinette lying on the ground and Adrien above her. His hands touched her warm thighs, spreading her legs for him. </p><p>“A-are you sure? You don’t ha-have to.” Her face was completely burning up as he spread her open. He answered her with one long, hot swipe of his tongue up her pussy. Marinette gasped, tensing immediately. Her legs pulled together but he caught them, forcing them open once again.  </p><p>“These stay open.” He ducked his head again, pressing his hot tongue flat against her clit and closing his lips around to suck gently. Marinette’s reaction was completely involuntary. Her head tossed back and back arched as she cried out at the white hot pleasure that shot through her body. </p><p>“Fuck!” She moaned. He smirked against her flesh, feeling satisfied at making his sweet, innocent classmate curse. Her nails scraped across his scalp, pulling the blonde between her fingers and holding his head in place. </p><p>“There you go, Mari.” He breathed, pleased. His nose grazed her searing flesh, taking what he’d seen in adult movies and trying to apply them here. His tongue darted out, exploring her folds and collecting her liquid essence. He brought it back to his own mouth, tasting how sweet she tasted. Like strawberries and vanilla. His tongue dipped into her pussy, sliding in and out of the dripping hole in an effort to collect more of the flavor.  </p><p>“Ohmygod, OH my God!” Marinette bit at her lip, squeezing her eyes shut as waves of sweet, sweet pleasure ripped through her body. She held onto him, feeling his head move up and down her most private area, tasting and teasing every inch of her sensitive flesh he could reach.  </p><p>“Suck, please. S-suck my...” She stopped short when his instantly latched his mouth onto her clit and began a gentle sucking. “FUCK!”  </p><p>His fingers slipped over her drenched pussy, testing her resistance and deciding one finger was enough for her, despite the movies. She was still insanely tight and he didn’t want to hurt her by going overboard. His middle finger slid in and out of her, massaging her slick, tight walls slowly while his lips and tongue tortured her clit. </p><p>Until finally... </p><p>She exploded without warning. A cry let loose from her throat and her body pulled in on itself, clenching every muscle as euphoria rocked through her. Chat continued his assault, wanting to keep her coming as long as she could.  </p><p>“S-STOP! Ahhh!” She squealed, forcing her legs shut around his head and trying to push him away. Her body was still shaking with the aftershocks of her orgasm and she grew overly sensitive at his touch. He obeyed, pulling his mouth and finger away. </p><p>“Fuck.” She breathed, relaxing back on the ground again. Adrien was even hard now than he’d been before and the aching member between his legs demanded to satiated.  </p><p>“Are you ready for it?” He asked her, wiping his mouth and chin with the back of his hand. She was completely drenched and he was hard as stone. </p><p>“Fuck me.” She whispered. Her entire body was set ablaze, craving his touch already again.  </p><p>“Fucking shit, Marinette.” He hissed, pulling her legs open for him again and letting his cock trail through her folds like last time. He collected her wetness on him, grazing her clit and making her cry out at the touch.  </p><p>“You’re so fucking beautiful, Mari.” He praised her, sliding himself against her. “Fuck, so pretty. I need to be inside you again.” A warm, fluttering feeling made itself known deep in Marinette’s chest, making her breath catch in her throat.  </p><p>He pushed just the head in, groaning at how her pussy sucked so tight on him already. His hands gripping both of her hips how he knew she liked. He slid slowly and easily inside of her, going at a leisurely pace for the both of them.  </p><p>Marinette arched, gasping out as he filled her up in a way she didn’t even know she needed. She felt complete... whole even, with him so deeply snuggled inside her. </p><p>Adrien grunted, squeezing her hips in his hands and letting his eyes close in pleasure as Marinette squeezed him so tightly that he needed to stop for a minute and focus on breathing. She’s hot, tight, and wet. Fuck.  </p><p>“Please.” She moaned out, wrapping her legs around his waist and jostled him forward. Her quiet little whimpers and begs made him growl out and begin a steady pace, thrusting into her. That pleased her and she mewled, throwing her head back again in satisfaction. </p><p>God, shit, he was <em> not  </em>going to last long and he knew it. Still, he tried to hold out for her and not think about how fucking good her body felt rocking beneath him. Or how her pussy gripped onto him like it was trying to keep him inside. Or even the vulgar wet sucking sounds coming from where they were conjoined every time he pulled out. No, he tried not to think about those things. </p><p>“Oh, <em> Chat </em>.” Marinette whimpered, setting fire to his body. That definitely would not help.  </p><p><em> Don’t cum, don’t cum, don’t cum. Think about something else. Think about... about oh fuck, she's so tight... feels so  </em> <em> sooo </em> <em>  good... </em> </p><p>He grunted, gradually picking up the pace, which was obviously a mistake. The faster he moved, the better she felt, and he was dangerously close to exploding already. Marinette’s cries and whimpers beneath him were sending him closer to the edge faster than he wanted to be. He was making her feel good, just like he wanted to. She was a blubbering mess because of <em> him. </em> </p><p>“I can't... I’m going to cum soon.” He warned her, trying to ignore the loud slapping noises of their bodies colliding. She answered him with a series of cries, calling out to Chat rather than Adrien, which he’d greatly prefer but that was a problem for another day.  </p><p>He dropped one of his hands from her hip to rub her slick clit with his thumb. He wanted, at least, to bring her over the edge with him. </p><p>“Cum for me, baby.” He panted ragged breaths, fucking into her faster as he approached his end. Marinette tensed, her back going rigid and fingers clutching for something, anything to hold onto. Adrien pressed her clit firmly, rubbing circles over the searing flesh as fast as he could.  </p><p>“Cum on my cock, baby. Please, I need to feel it.” He begged her. His hips were already stuttering as his orgasm neared and the pleasure began sweeping over him.  </p><p>Marinette screamed, actually <em> screamed  </em> as her orgasm hit her and blinding white pleasure invaded every single one of her senses. She tightened, her pussy clamping down on Adrien’s cock and sucking  <em> hard  </em> for everything he had. He grunted, pushing his cock as deep into her as he could go as her body milked him. Her walls pulsing and tensing, massaging him  <em> so fucking good.  </em>He came inside her, flooding her tight pussy with his cum; filling her up to the brim.  </p><p>A loud cracking sounded around them and suddenly they were bathed in bone chilling cold and bright pink moonlight.  </p><p>Adrien was the first to open his eyes, looking for the source of the sound. It was bright once again, and he needed a minute to adjust his eyes but there was no mistaking... </p><p>The dome had cracked. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Valentine's Day ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Back by popular demand. Now pop a little Zantac or antacid if you can.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adrien blinked once his eyes adjusted to the suddenly bright moonlight after having been plunged into inky black nothingness for most of the night. His eyes roamed over the sky, eerily bewitching if not for the fact it was the direct consequence of an </span>
  <span>akuma</span>
  <span>. The city was still as if every single person who inhabited it were asleep. Normally there are at least cars honking, ambulances blaring through the streets, and occasional </span>
  <span>late night</span>
  <span> strollers so the city was never completely dead, but tonight it was. A frigid gust of wind reminded him of what had just happened. Marinette lay beneath him, panting and grasping at his arms as she came down from her high. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut, mouth open, and head thrown back from their act of passion. She looked devastatingly beautiful beneath him, he noted.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Now is not the time. Goosebumps invaded his skin as the wind whisked by them, alerting Marinette as well. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes began to slide open; long, black lashes fluttering against pale, creamy skin. He panicked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien clamped his hand down over her eyes without thinking, blinding her from looking up into the eyes of his civilian self—her classmate. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat--?” Her entire body pulled in on itself when her body temperature returned to normal; all the heat fading from her cheeks and between her legs. She realized what had happened only a few seconds after he did. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t open your eyes, Mar.” He told her, keeping his hand tightly caved over her eyes. She whimpered quietly when another harsh breeze swirled across their conjoined bodies, sending them both into another round of shivers. Adrien pulled out of her slowly, careful not to hurt her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to grab your clothes, okay? Please keep your eyes closed until I say so.” With the help of the </span>
  <span>rose colored</span>
  <span> moonlight, Adrien was able quickly find and deliver Marinette her clothing. She dressed hurriedly, keeping her back turned while Adrien pulled his own pants up and buttoning the front of his white shirt closed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was no time to think about the fact that his theory actually worked, he needed to transform and find a safe place to hide Marinette before going after the akuma. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I look now?” She asked from across the rooftop, her voice coming out soft and uncertain. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh n-no, hold... hold on.” He stumbled over to the girl’s discarded pink backpack where he had left </span>
  <span>Plagg</span>
  <span>. Before he could lift the lid of the open bag, </span>
  <span>Plagg</span>
  <span> flew out, exposing himself to Adrien.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Plagg</span>
  <span>!” Adrien whispered as </span>
  <span>quietly</span>
  <span> as possible. “Claws out! Now!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Kwami hovered in front of the body, holding his hands up in defense. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright kid, but I’m too weak to go on for long. You’ll have to find some cheese so I can eat and--”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay. Claws out!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In a flash of blinding chartreuse light, the black cat Kwami is sucked into Adrien’s ring and the wash of magic transforms him back into Chat Noir. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” He says quietly, standing and looking to his left where Marinette huddled, shaking lightly as she waited for him. He bent, scooping up her backpack and zipping it closed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> take you home now.” Chat approached the ebony haired girl. Her eyes were looking out over the city. Cerise stained in the reflection of her wide eyes, mirroring the hue of the sky. She hesitated to look at him when she saw his figure approach from the corner of her eye. In the fresh air, with the looming danger of death behind them, she had a minute to grasp what they’d done.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can look now?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She peeked at him over her shoulder, titling her head up to take in the familiar figure of her partner. His suit shone in the light; his eyes bright as ever as they peered back into hers. The stirrings that occurred deep inside her just a few minutes ago arose again. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chat watched as wide sapphire eyes </span>
  <span>gazed</span>
  <span> up at him. She didn’t speak yet </span>
  <span>somehow</span>
  <span> he knew what she was thinking. He was thinking the same thing. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go, sweetheart.” He held his hand out to her, black claws unravelling as he waited for her. Her breath caught in her suddenly tight throat. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette took his hand, letting him lift her to her feet and scoop her up in one fell swoop. It was silent between them as he pulled out his baton and got a running start before leaping off the roof onto the next one. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She clung to his neck, playing up the act as if she’d never flown over Paris at high speeds before. He bought it, chuckling quietly when she squeezed her eyes shut again before a particularly large leap from one building to another. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The dried shells of </span>
  <span>cravelings</span>
  <span> were abundant; scattered everywhere in the streets, stuck on the sides of buildings, and inside of homes. Each one had who knows how many people inside, likely terrified and calling out for Ladybug. Marinette shuddered which Chat mistook for cold chills. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A minute or two later they landed on Marinette’s balcony. The entire inside of her home was dark, even behind the painted glass of the bakery downstairs. Her stomach dropped at the sight.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chat set her down, letting her feet touch the ground and steadying her even though she didn’t need it. She had plenty of practice perfecting her balance over the years, but he wouldn’t know that.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette, listen,” Chat looked around surveying the area around her building for active </span>
  <span>cravelings</span>
  <span> as he spoke. “Get inside, lock your doors and windows and don’t come out until it’s safe.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” She agreed easily, eager for him to leave so she could transform and fix this mess. Hopefully no more</span>
  <em>
    <span> distractions</span>
  </em>
  <span> would stop her this time. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Something in Chat’s eyes softened for a minute and he offered her a small smile. His gloved hand rose to her face, smoothing a thumb over the skin of her jaw. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be scared, Mari. Ladybug will make this right.” He didn’t know why he felt compelled to assure her or even touch her. What they’d done... it was for survival. Otherwise, it surely it wouldn’t have happened. But as he stood before his sweet, innocent classmate who stared at his hero self with wide eyes, he felt a twisting in his stomach at the thought of leaving her here alone. A need to… protect? He couldn’t quite place it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep, beep, beep</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Both of their eyes drifted to his hand that had a hold of her jaw as his ring gave its </span>
  <span>five minute</span>
  <span> warning. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Be safe. This will be over soon.” He told her, letting her pink backpack fall from his shoulder and handing it to her. He didn’t give her time to reply before he leapt from her balcony, catching his staff on a light pole and gliding easily down to the street where he took off in a run. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s backpack rustled, alerting the girl to her forgotten </span>
  <span>kwami’s</span>
  <span> presence. Blue eyes just a shade or two </span>
  <span>lighter</span>
  <span> than her own stared up with unspoken determination.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tikki, spots on!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>_______________________________</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chat ducked into an abandoned alley a couple of </span>
  <span>blocks</span>
  <span> over when his miraculous finally gave out and in a wash of vivid neon green light, he was Adrien once again. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Plagg</span>
  <span> landed on Adrien’s shoulder, exhausted from the over-use his owner had been using his powers at. Adrien gently cupped the Kwami in his palm, looking around the alley for any other signs of life before he snuck out onto the street. It was dead. Absolutely no one was around and if they were, they were likely still trapped under the wicked creations </span>
  <span>Aphrodisia unleashed upon onto the city. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m too far from home.” Adrien whispered out loud. “I shouldn’t have left my bag in the limo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, there’s always extra cheese in there.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, kid.” </span>
  <span>Plagg</span>
  <span> groaned. Adrien stepped over a dried crimson trail in the middle of the street, hoping to hell that it was the sludge that came off of the cravelings and not someone’s blood.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't apologize, </span>
  <span>Plagg</span>
  <span>. Thank you for giving it your all.” Adrien was quiet, just barely audible to the human ear. The black cat sagged in the human’s hand, closing his eyes and trying to rest.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien continued down the street, pausing at every corner to look around for danger. A street and a half ahead there were a group of </span>
  <span>cravelings</span>
  <span> crawling around the perimeter, looking for human life to encapsule. He avoided that, choosing instead to take a left and shuffle quietly around a large car wreck that blocked his path. There looked to be no people inside, he noted. That’s good.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Another street down and he’d now approached a little corner store that had the dried leftovers of someone’s shell in front of the entrance. Apparently, some people had also figured out how to escape.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be cheese here. He had no other real options and definitely no time. If Ladybug wasn’t going to show, he’d need to figure out a way to defeat the Akuma himself and free her corruption. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien entered the store as quietly as possible, though his sneakers cracked against the broken glass of the store’s windows. He moved slowly, surveying the dark, abandoned shop. Every sense was on high alert, listening to even the softest sounds of movement.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The aisles were mostly dark, though the flickering and buzzing of one broken overhead fluorescent cast a sickly green hue over half of the back of the store. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Food, canned, boxed, and fresh were scattered everywhere. Bits of cereal and spilt maple syrup covering the floor in the first aisle he stepped into. Adrien was trying to be careful, side stepping anything that he thought might make more than a smidgen of noise, but it was when he stepped foot in a thick, sticky substance at the end of the aisle that he messed up. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at his right foot that was covered in the pungent black slick and lifted it for inspection. It stunk badly. So badly he gagged out loud, his stomach clenching in on itself. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A crash sounded from a couple aisles over and Adrien froze. He turned slowly, the fractured fluorescent light beating down on his golden hair, casting him in the same dreary pea soup shade that covered the back of the store. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A </span>
  <span>craveling</span>
  <span>, fat and angry, slid through debris at the farthest end of the aisle from Adrien. It moved almost... snake like. Wiggling and dragging itself across the floor and leaving a thick layer of black smudge behind it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien held his breath, unwilling to move until the creature was far enough away that it wouldn’t be able to see or hear him and he could get the hell out of here already.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The monster was halfway gone when it stopped suddenly and began rumbling loudly, the sound akin to a dog’s growl. Low and menacing. The </span>
  <span>craveling</span>
  <span> changed its mind and started at a rapid pace down Adrien’s aisle.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Adrien sprinted out of the aisle, leaping over a fallen display case and scrambling to keep his balance when more of the icky, black slime caught him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Plagg</span>
  <span> was still clutched safely in the boy’s hand as he clambered through the mess and the </span>
  <span>craveling</span>
  <span> came smashing into the walls behind him. There must have been more monsters hiding in the store because the </span>
  <span>ruckus</span>
  <span> suddenly attracted another, smaller, </span>
  <span>craveling</span>
  <span>... and then another... and then another.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Where the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the cheese? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien panted as he ran as fast as he could toward the front door, his sneakers squealing against the linoleum and tracking the substance behind him with his footprints. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The front door, or what was left of it, was in sight. He was almost there, almost out, when the biggest </span>
  <span>craveling</span>
  <span> he’d ever seen blocked his exit. It was the size of a small car and bright crimson red. It opened its cavernous mouth, not having any real teeth or tongue at all, just a sticky blackened cave that descended on him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With one hand, Adrien grabbed onto the high aisle beside him, kicking wildly at the shelves to find footing and climbing over the flimsy wall. His other hand clutched protectively to his chest, careful not to squeeze or drop his kwami. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The wall toppled over beneath his weight, sending him flying down into the next wall, but he moved quickly, hopping onto each parallel wall until he met the end of the small store. Behind him, every flimsy aisle wall as collapsed into the other like knocked over dominos. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <span>cravelings</span>
  <span> hissed loudly, beginning their decent on the boy now with a clear view of him. Adrien looked around for a backroom, a bathroom, a storage room, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>to help him escape. There was nothing that he could see. He was trapped with a brick wall behind him and a display of buy 1, get 1 free powdered hot chocolate mix to witness his second capture.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not again. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not letting Marinette down AGAIN.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien braced himself against the wall, clutching </span>
  <span>Plagg</span>
  <span> securely to his chest as he awaited the swell of darkness that was about to take him again when---</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With a loud POP, the </span>
  <span>cravelings</span>
  <span> exploded in front of him, sending their rancid, sticky slime selves flying in every direction, including at Adrien.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A ringing so loud that it nearly gave him a headache, sounded out everywhere and within seconds, a blinding flash of pink, red, and white, covered the city in Ladybug’s powers. Adrien closed his eyes at the bright light that washed over the store.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When he peeked again, the room was restored. All of the aisles stood back in place and every bit of dirt, glass, food, and debris was gone.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ladybug.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The boy took a minute, allowing the moment to sweep over him and settle. Ladybug was back, she saved Paris. He closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the brick behind him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>_______________________________</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug landed on the street, examining her work. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Each overturned vehicle was back upright. Every disgusting, crusty dome was gone, and its victims now free. The citizens began circling her, crying tears of joy and fear. They cheered her name and thanked her, some even getting on their knees in front of her as they wept. She tried her best to calm them, speaking encouraging and apologetic words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This whole fucking city needs therapy just for living here.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In the corner of her eyes, she caught a black mass leaping onto a nearby ledge. Ladybug looked up, catching the glaring eyes of her partner and she swallowed a mass in her throat just at the look </span>
  <span>he</span>
  <span> was giving her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladybug our savior!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank </span>
  <span>you, Ladybug</span>
  <span>!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I was so worried you wouldn’t come!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What took you so long, Ladybug?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I... I’m sorry, I have to leave. Stay safe, bug out!” She panicked, tossing her yoyo at a nearby light pole and using it to propel away from the growing crowd who’s cries of admiration made her feel sick to her stomach. She definitely didn’t deserve the praise she got; it was all too much for a supposed ‘hero’ who spent most of the night getting railed into the ground.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug landed on the next building over, retracting her yoyo and resting the device at her hip as she waited for her partner to appear. She knew he was furious. He had every right to be. She bore witness to the hope that had left him after spending hours and hours waiting for her just for her to never show.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir landed with a dull thud on the rooftop she was pacing on. With the </span>
  <span>akuma’s</span>
  <span> curse now lifted, the shade of the moon returned to normal, casting them both in a soft baby blue tone. The rest of the city began to light up as people were set free. Lights in apartments turned on, ambulance sirens rang out in the distance, and the quiet voices of the civilians filled the air. It wouldn’t be long until a helicopter was launched and video footage of the city would be broadcast over the internet and on television. Most </span>
  <span>akumas</span>
  <span> caused huge breaking news story and so every broadcasting station competed to be the first on the scene or interviews. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where the fuck were you, Ladybug?” Chat’s cold voice sent chills up her spine. She hadn't expected him to be so angry as to curse at her. She stopped pacing and turned to face </span>
  <span>him;</span>
  <span> her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Chat.” Was all she could think to say. She didn’t want to make up some dumb excuse and lie to him about where she’d been but what other choice </span>
  <span>did</span>
  <span> she </span>
  <span>have</span>
  <span>? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where were you?” He asked again, gritting out each word between clenched teeth. His brow furrowed beneath his mask as he stared at her. His body was rigid, keeping distance with an air of aloofness in a way he’d never been with her before. She hated it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I... I was out of town.” She whispered lamely. It was the best she could do on short notice with his eyes glaring daggers into her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Out...? Don’t you think that’s something I should know? When you’re ‘out of town’ so I don’t spend all night worried and wondering where the fuck you are?” He hissed at her, taking a single step forward to make sure she didn’t peel her eyes away from his. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry... I-I came back as soon as I heard the news.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We're supposed to be a team.” Chat stared callously, never breaking eye contact with her. The spotted hero frowned, feeling embarrassment rise to her face and heat her cheeks. She let him down today and she knew it, but the worst part was that he knew it too.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” She said for the third time, knowing it wouldn’t lessen his anger, but hoping anyway. He huffed, finally looking away over the horizon of rooftops. Warm light speckled every building and home as the city became alive again... thanks to her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job, LB.” And he was off, leaving her standing alone in the cool night air that had once caressed her naked skin and his. She didn’t know if he meant his departing words as praise or sarcastically, but she got the feeling it was both.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug sighed, feeling the heavy weight of guilt and shame settle in the depths of her stomach. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t be mad forever, of course not. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>parners and sometimes partners fight, but she’d find a way to make it up to him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With her spinning swing of her yoyo, Ladybug stepped off the ledge of the building and caught onto the rails of the next one just as the helicopters began soaring overhead. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She made quick rounds, scanning the city for signs of leftover danger or destruction. There was nothing as far as she could tell and that meant she could turn in for the night. It had been one of the more brutal </span>
  <span>akuma</span>
  <span> attacks they’d encountered and she was glad to finally be able to go home and check on her mama and papa. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>_______________________________</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“--One steamy, yet terrifying, night for Paris. This is Alya Cesaire reporting for the </span>
  <span>Ladyblog</span>
  <span>, your number one Ladybug news source, signing off! Goodnight and stay safe, Paris!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette groaned, letting her head drop to her desk after watching Alya’s dissection of tonight’s events. Apparently, Marinette had no reason to be worried for her friend at all because Alya and Nino were </span>
  <em>
    <span>one of the first </span>
  </em>
  <span>victims to escape the dome and Alya spent the majority of the day filming footage of the chaos for her blog. Her posts about the attack today garnered millions of views and comments, which Marinette just knew she’d be hearing about from the brunette later. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tikki slept peacefully in the little birdhouse Marinette had handmade, painted, and decorated, for her that hung in the darkest corner of her room above her basin where the tea lights wouldn’t wake her. It had been a long and difficult day for everyone. Tikki, Chat...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chat.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The name on her mind made her pause.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her cheek rest against the cold wood of her desk, letting her eyes drift closed as she thought about him. His tender voice reassuring her, his warm embrace keeping her from freezing to death, his body... solid and firm against her own. Pushing... pressure... thrusting himself--</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A quiet knock made Marinette jump; her eyes flew to the door on her floor that led into her home. She stood from her computer chair, making her way over to answer the door in case her mama or papa wanted something when the KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK made her jump again. The sound wasn’t coming from below her feet. Her head swung around, facing the port window where the very object of her thoughts was smiling kindly at her and dangling upside down. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat.” She breathed, hurrying across the room to open the window. The tug of guilt still weighed on her at the conversation they’d had earlier but he was here to visit Marinette, not Ladybug. He was not mad at Marinette so she buried the feelings.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” She asked, stepping aside when Chat flipped backwards from the ledge he’d been holding on to and eased himself backwards into her room. He stumbled for a minute, his back hitting the stairs that led up to her </span>
  <span>loft bed</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to go back out again to grab the shirt I left on the roof we were on,” He looked away from her curious eyes as he explained, seemingly uncomfortable. “And I... w-what we did earlier... I just couldn’t not check on you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart raced at the mention of what they’d done. She didn’t know if it was something Chat would rather pretend never happened or what but somehow his direct acknowledgment of </span>
  <span>it</span>
  <span> relieved her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” She watched him as he surveyed her bedroom. His emerald green eyes shifting over every surface except her face.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was awkwardly silent for a minute. A notable tension lingering thick in the air as they danced around the obvious elephant in the room. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette shifted, letting all of her weight rest on one foot as the other came up to scratch her ankle. Her hair was damp from the shower she had when she got home. It was drying rather frizzly as it rests hanging off her shoulders and down the back of her neck. She stood in front of the leather clad hero in only her pink and white striped pajama shorts and old, grey track shirt. Looking and feeling as drab as she normally did.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chat was immediately enticed by the scent of her. He tried not to stare or take too deep of a breath to be noticeable for fear of freaking her out. But he couldn’t help but enjoy the aroma that filled her bedroom and the source of its pleasantry standing right in front of him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Obviously, she lives above a bakery, he knew that. Would the delicious bouquet of vanilla and ginger and strawberries waft up this high though? He thought not. It came from Marinette. She smelled so sweet, like the inside of a </span>
  <span>godamn</span>
  <span> pastry. He wanted to eat her again and find out if she still tastes as rich and pure as she did before. He wondered if her skin felt as soft and creamy as before. If her moans and cries of his </span>
  <span>hero</span>
  <span> name still sounded like fucking music to his ears.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I--”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So about--”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They had both spoke at the same time and met eyes immediately after realizing. Marinette blushed in embarrassment and waved for him to continue.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, go ahead.” She told him, averting her gaze back down to the floor.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, please. You go on.” Chat insisted, now staring intensely down at her when only moments before it was the other way around. Marinette hesitated, slowly crawling her eyes back up to his. Wide, innocent, sapphire eyes blinking up at him. He was stunned at how he’d never noticed before.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Um... I was just going to say uh...” Marinette felt the heat lingering in her face for what she was about to say. The words died in her throat. She didn’t want to say them, but she also wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>try </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be a good friend to him and offer him the out he might be looking for.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to say... God, this is embarrassing.” She muttered quietly, catching sight of the moonlight that spilt in her window and cast a long shadow across her bedroom. “Um... right. I was going to let you know that... that... if you wanted to just f-forget anything ever happened then I totally, um, understand.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t reply right away so she continued, desperate to get the words out there so she didn’t have to taste them on her tongue.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I know it was just something we had to do to escape and I-I don’t blame you, and I hope you don’t blame me! I won't tell anyone, I promise.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Even when she was done with that, Chat still stayed silent, so she forced herself to look at him. His eyes were narrowed just a bit, as if he was deep in thought. She waited patiently for his reaction, shifting her weight to her other foot. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t more than a minute before Chat replied, though it felt like a lifetime to the both of them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is... is that what you want?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The inquiry caught Marinette off guard. Her eyes burned into his and his burned right back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” The word slid easily out of her mouth and dropped to the ground right between them. Neither of them moved, allowing the tension in the air to grow strong enough to crackle on their skin. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither do I.” Chat smoothly darted his focus from her face down to her legs. His eyes traveling over the smooth, delicate skin until they reached her thighs where her shorts cut off his view. She noticed his gaze and the hot flush of her cheeks went from embarrassment to excitement. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So then...” She uttered involuntarily. Her heart began to hammer in her ribcage at the turn in the conversation and atmosphere. She felt hot all over, from her face to the junction of her thighs. The stirrings of arousal began to pool in the pit of her belly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So then.” He mimicked, taking a step closer to her until his chest was nearly pressed against hers. His gloved hands reached out timidly, drawing two of her fingers into his palm. His thumb ran up her wrist, gently caressing the tendons that stood out against her delicate skin.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chat swallowed the lump of nerves in his throat as he stepped closer again, simultaneously backing Marinette into the wall and pressing himself up against her. Her breath caught in her throat and her mouth dropped open just a little.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Excitement grew in his body. He knew it had just been tonight that they’d both experienced their first encounters together and he had absolutely no business being in her room right now, but he couldn’t help it. He needed to see her again, see if she was okay, how she was feeling. It’s not his fault that his good intentions were disintegrated the minute he crawled in through her window and caught the intoxicating scent of her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wondered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she has some of me still inside of her</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The single thought drove Chat to his limit and he was now determined to find out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His head ducked, capturing Marinette’s soft pink lips in his own. Just the taste of her mouth made him groan. She’s so sweet, so fucking delectable on against his mouth like sugary sweet candy. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She responded immediately, kissing him back with force to let him know she wanted it too. Trying to let him know with her body how sorry she was for the mistakes she made today and at the same time, how glad she was that he was there. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t pick up on any of it. All he knew was the pressure she returned as their lips slid together over and over and the gratitude that she even let him kiss her at all. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Their mouths moved together, testing pressures and angles, trying to experiment with each other. Chat’s hand left hers, choosing instead to </span>
  <span>cup</span>
  <span> the back of her head in one hand and pull her waist closer with the other. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s found solace wrapped around his neck and pulling herself up against him as tightly as she could. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The room filled with the quiet smack of lips and light huffing of breath as the two stayed in the corner of the room just kissing until the desire for more forced them into more intense actions.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chat’s mouth moved down Marinette’s neck, nipping bits of flesh with his teeth and completely giving in to the desire to mark her. His lips found a good spot on the left side of her neck just below her jaw where he sucked and bit down into her skin. She whined quietly, enjoying the eye rolling pleasure his mouth provided everywhere it moved. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He continued traveling down, kissing every bit of exposed flesh that her ratty old t shirt gave him until he’d kissed it all. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” He lifted the edges of her shirt between his clawed hands. She nodded eagerly, bringing her hands to the hem to pull the shirt off herself. With no bra on underneath, she was exposed to Chat’s eyes. It was the first time he’d seen them in some sort of light, and he was instantly mesmerized. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He wasted no time getting to work, pulling each nipple with his fingers and rolling gently. His mouth started where he left off, kissing down Marinette’s collarbone and down between the valley of her breasts. One long, hot lick of his tongue back up between her breasts and she was moaning for him again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>More, he needed more. To hear the angelic sound again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chat took his time pleasuring her breasts. His tongue sucked on each nipple gently, playing with the weight of each breast in his hands and squeezing them together. Marinette made no objections as she panted above him, occasionally whining or breathing heavily but he’d yet to produce another moan from her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He got to his knees; his hands followed his mouth as he moved down over her belly, dipping his tongue into her bellybutton out of pure curiosity and earning a quiet giggle from the beautiful, flushed girl in front of him. He smiled against her skin before continuing, hooking his fingers in the waistband of her shorts and looking up at her for approval. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Take them off.” She breathed, catching eyes with him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He obeyed, dragging her shorts and panties down together and leaving them to pool around her ankles. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chat hissed at the picture in front of him. Beautiful, innocent little Marinette panting up against the wall. Her breasts heaving and jiggling with each breath she took. Her pink lips plump from kissing, skin flush from excitement, and eyes hooded as she stared down at him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She’s absolutely fucking--</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Gorgeous.” He murmured as his eyes took in everything all at once. He hoped he could burn the image into his memory for the rest of his life. Every little detail, he wanted to remember it until the day he died. The curve of her waist, soft skin of her belly, messy state of her drying hair, heavy lust deep set in her eyes as she looked at</span>
  <em>
    <span> him. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm going to make you cum all over my face.” Chat growled, spreading her legs apart as he kneeled in front of her. He hitched one of her legs over his shoulder, exposing more of her flesh to his eye. Marinette whimpered at his words, feeling tiny shocks of pleasure overcome her at every place he touched her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you’re so wet.” He groaned, letting a finger trace through Marinette’s slick folds. She closed her eyes, panting heavily at the growing intensity of the pleasure he was giving her. Her heart was racing, hammering against her chest.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chat’s gloved fingers were too sharp to penetrate her, unfortunately, so he made quick of replacing his finger with his tongue instead. His hot, wet mouth taking a taste of her pussy just like he’d been dreaming of and yes, she tastes just as sweet if not sweeter than </span>
  <span>he</span>
  <span> remembers. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He moaned, burying his face deeper between her legs and tasting every inch of soaked flesh that came his way. Marinette cried out, too loudly, against the wall. Her hands flew to the top of his head, curling her fingers in the golden threads and held on as he took her for a ride. His lips wrapped around her delicious little clit and sucked gently, successfully pulling the heavenly cries he’d been waiting for from her lips. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Oh my god, Chat! Fuck ah </span>
  <span>ah</span>
  
  <span>yesssss</span>
  <span>...” She was a mess under his control. A filthy, wet, sobbing mess and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> did it make his cock hard. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He continued, interchanging between light suction and gentle flicks of his tongue against her sensitive clit. She trembled under his mouth, crying out his name and pulling so tight on his hair that it hurt a little.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chat moaned between her legs, sending rumbles up through her core. She hissed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Taste so good baby,” He moaned, pulling his lips free from her clit for now so he could explore. “Tell me, Marinette. Is your cream as sweet as the desserts in the bakery?” Chat’s tongue spread her folds, capturing all of the slick arousal that had spread between her legs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She whined, watching him as he ate her. His hands spread her legs further apart the deeper he dared to dive. His tongue plunged inside her pussy, swirling around and pulling back every bit of her flavor he caught. His eyes locked with hers as he tasted her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Better.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And his head dove back in between her legs, slurping and sucking at the dripping arousal that never stopped, not as long as he was down there doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her legs trembled, her body growing rigid as the first signs of approaching orgasm came rocking through. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s breathing came in short pants, her eyes closed and mouth open as she focused on the carnal pleasure that began trickling through every vein. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chat was working her clit again, flicking his tongue fast and strong over the bud as long as he could while occasionally ducking to fuck her tight, sopping hole with his tongue. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m...” Marinette choked, losing her voice. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At her warning, Chat pushed her leg off of his shoulder and began pressing her entire body into the wall with all the strength he could muster until she was fully off the ground. She sat on his face like a bicycle seat; held up against the wall with nothing to support her but his hands on her thighs and his hot mouth sucking her pussy.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her legs shook first before it spread to her thighs and finally her center where she came </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Colors burst behind her eyelids as she opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. Her entire body shook, forcing her back to arch as she came in his mouth... on his face like </span>
  <span>he</span>
  <span> told her she would. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, ah! AHHH!” She squealed, pushing Chat’s head away before he finally let her down. Nearly his entire face was shiny and wet with her orgasm. He could taste her on his tongue, so fucking good. </span>
  <span>So</span>
  <span> fucking hot. He’s hard as fuck when he stands, not bothering to hide the thick, aching bulge of need she created in his suit.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette was still coming down, panting and staring at him with glossy eyes. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chat grunted at the look of her. Sweaty and panting, her cum dripping down her thighs and lust clear as day in her eyes. She needed to be fucked now. Simply getting eaten out wasn’t enough.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn off the lights.” He had barely finished the sentence when she was already striding away from him, moving over to her desk to rip the tea lights cord out of the power outlet. Chat closed the window beside him that he’d entered from and pull closed the thin fabric blinds that covered them. The curtains were too sheer to really make a difference down here, but up on Marinette’s bed where she was already crawling, it was pitch black. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around just as she reached the top and motioned for him to follow. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Here kitty, kitty.” She cooed before disappearing over the edge. He groaned low in his throat. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Claws out.” He whispered, waiting for the flash of green to dissipate before he joined her upstairs, eagerly stripping off his shirt and then working on his pants.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette waited impatiently on her back for Chat to join her. Her body was still flushed and excited. She had an amazing orgasm, there was no denying that, but she craved something more. Something deeper. The desire fueled the fire in her belly as she thirsted for something much more... vigorous. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally joined her, his gentle hand on her belly announced his presence. It was much too dark to be able to make out the features of his face, thankfully. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need, Marinette?” His silky voice teased her, asking a question he damn well knew the answer to. She scowled in the darkness, placing her hand over his and pushing it down in between her warm thighs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you here.” Her breath was barely a whisper in his ear as his bare fingers slid easily through the soaked folds of her pussy. Her body jolted each time he skimmed over her sensitive clit, making him chuckle.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just there, princess. You pushed me away.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Where the hell </span>
  <span>was</span>
  <span> he getting all this confidence from? He really had no idea. His cock throbbed between his legs, begging to just slide into Marinette’s hot, tight body already but he was here teasing her instead, enjoying every huff of frustration that blew out of her mouth.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette grew tired of the talking too. In one swift movement, all to akin to the way Ladybug moved with precision, power, and grace. Marinette shoved Chat to the bed and crawled over his naked body. Her hands pinned his down beside his head as she straddled him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” She growled out, rocking her hips and sliding his stiff dick between her wetness. “I need your </span>
  <em>
    <span>cock</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>here</span>
  <span>.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh</span>
  <em>
    <span> fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He moaned out brokenly. His heart slammed rapidly at the turn their roles had taken. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s so fucking hot like this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette continued for another minute, simply enjoying the slick roll of her hips as they coated Chat Noir underneath her. He was a moaned mess, weak to her prowess and that fact excited her. She could probably have him </span>
  <span>any way</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>any where</span>
  <span>, and, any time she wanted. With a cock as hard as his was, he obviously felt attraction to her. He was eager enough to eat her and even told her how good she tasted on his tongue. It came to her attention then that she could possibly convince him to fuck her every night if she so pleased. Marinette hissed, letting go of his hands to brace herself against his chest. </span>
  <span>Chat’s</span>
  <span> instantly flew to her hips, guiding her along his length. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m g-going to cum if we keep this </span>
  <span>aahh</span>
  <span> up.” His fingers dug into the soft flesh of her hips in warning. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” She smirked, lifting off of him just enough to reach below and take his solid member in her hand. She positioned him at her entrance and slowly descended, sliding down onto his dick until she was fully seated. They both gasped and grunted with every inch she swallowed. The tight muscles inside of her grasping on to him and easing him deeper like a welcoming embrace. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“FUCK,” He barked out, squeezing her hips tightly as he tried to keep himself from coming already. Marinette, however, wasted no time. Starting with a slow grind, she began testing the limits of their current position.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Using her knees bracing against the bed, she lifted herself up off his cock and slowly slid back down. She did that a couple more times before deciding she would try another way. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien didn’t care, nor did he notice the techniques Marinette was trying, all he knew was the violent pleasure that swept through him every time her wet pussy sank back down on him. He was going to come. He tried to focus on something else, forcing his thoughts elsewhere and so it went like this:</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fencing...originated in Spain in... wet, hot, tight... homework... math... fuck... so good... studying... I need to... need to study... shit... test... oh god...</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette had found a temporary rhythm, riding his cock in hot, short thrusts. She removed his hands from her waist and pressed them to her bouncing breasts instead. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel so good inside me, Chat.” She moaned, letting her head tilt back in the pitch-black space. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>VOLTRON... ROBOTS... BIG ROBOTS... TITS... FUCK... NO... TRANSFORMERS... SOFT BOUCING TITS... OPTIMUS PRIME... FUCK!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel that, Chat?” She purred, lifting off of him. “Can you feel how wet you make me?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” He begged in a pathetic whine. His body was already beginning to stiffen, his balls pulling up tight as he prepared to cum. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She sank back down. The squelch of her soaked cunt taking him deep inside nearly made him lose it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I made such a mess,” Marinette tsked. “</span>
  <span>It's</span>
  <span> all over you now... oops.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“SHIT I'm going to cum, Mari, I’m going to fucking cum!” He hissed, no longer able to sit still as he began thrusting wildly up into her. She gasped and grinned wickedly. Her mouth </span>
  <span>fell</span>
  <span> open, crying out as he pounded into her over and over. He held her up by the bottoms of her thighs, keeping her legs spread as he fucked himself into the sopping hole that suckled gently on his cock each time he pulled out. It was over, he couldn’t take it anymore.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s pussy bore down on him with her orgasm, halting his thrusts when the tight muscles clung onto him and kept him in place deep inside her. Adrien grunted as the blinding pleasure washed over him and he came hard, filling her up with everything he had. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s body shook above him, oblivious to the loud moan she let loose as her orgasm crashed into her. She could feel him pulsing, unloading himself. Satisfying a craving that burned deep inside of her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, </span>
  <span>ahhh</span>
  <span>, fuck.” Adrien panted, as he came down. His hips were rocking lightly still as he finished pouring himself inside of her. Some of which seeped out and down his cock. Their combined pleasures pooled in a filthy mess on his groin. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette hummed dreamily, feeling high on cloud nine. Satisfaction flushed through both of their bodies; breaths relaxing and the hazy fog of lust clearing.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette! What the heck is going on up--?” The room was thrown into the light when Marinette’s papa flung open the door frantically. He’d heard his daughter’s squeals and gasps from downstairs and rushed to her aid, fearing she was hurt. Unfortunately, Marinette being in pain would have been more ideal to Tom Dupain instead of what he was actually met with when he looked into his daughter’s bed.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is probably where I'm ending this series, I'm sorry! Personally I don't like reveals and I kind of wrote myself into a corner with this one. I hope you all enjoyed and thank you so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>